Mi gran error
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: Es mi primer fic y no soy buena para los sumaris asi que dejenme sus opiniones se los agradeceria muchisimo
1. Chapter 1

MI ENORME ERROR

**Recuerden los personajes no son mios son de su Autora:** YukaKyo de la serie Inuyasha la **Pareja:** SesshoumaruxKagome... me gusta mucho y la verdad ya queria escribir de ellos.su categoría posiblemente sea . Romance, drama, angst. No se según valla saliendo ¿no creen?

Comenzamos:

Si algo que no le gustaba a la chica de cabello negro era que la gente le dijera que hacer y como hacerlo… ella era independiente y libre como el viento, o bueno eso creía ella hasta que se topo con el tonto de Inuyasha; un demonio con aspecto de joven con hermosa apariencia, pero de muy mal carácter…. Si efectivamente, ese fue el tipejo que le robo el corazón a nuestra pequeña Kagome ……

Desde el día en que lo conoció su vida había dado un jiro de 180° , todos lo notaban menos ella, de ser una chica dominante e impetuosa, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una sombra que acompañaba a todas partes a Inuyasha sin siquiera poder opinar… y cuando se trataba de defender al chico de sus sueños ella no dudaba en exponer su vida. Ya que para ella, su vida era el.

Solo había un gran inconveniente en toda esta situación…… el nunca llegaría a amarla como ella lo amaba a el.

No. El motivo era sencillo el solo amaba a una sola persona en el mundo, y esa definitivamente no era kagome sino kikio, el antepasado de kagome. y eso lo sabia muy bien la chica de cabello negro, tanto era su amor por el,. que no le importaba todo lo que ese amor lastimaba día con día su pobre corazón.

Así pasaron más de tres años y nuestra chiquilla dejo se ser una pequeña y se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita de 17 años, y cada vez se parecía más y más a la pseudo humana llamada kikio… si, por que esta mujer ya no era humana sino una replica de lo que había sido hace ya mucho tiempo… y por asares del destino ahora estaba entre los vivos para alegrarle la vida al demonio Inuyasha…… Kagome conciente de esto, se comenzó a preocupar….. ya que Inuyasha no dejaba de amar a kikio, pero ahora al estar con Kagome la miraba diferente ya no como lo hacia antes sino como a su gran amor y varias veces había confundido su nombre con el de ella, y eso no era lo peor el había tratado de convencerla para que se vistiera como su antecesora y se peinara igual….. para Kagome era un hecho este tipo no iba a cambiar y la verdad ella ya se estaba cansando de esta situación, si era cierto que la cercanía de Inuyasha la emocionaba tambien era cierto que sus comentarios y sus sentimientos hacia la otra mujer la decepcionaban hasta la profundidad de la tierra.

Una mañana que el sol quemaba con ganas, Sango y Kagome se encaminaron hacia el lago, junto con chipo donde se darían un baño bien merecido. Y estrenarian los trajes de baño que trajera kagome de su epoca.

Cuando llegaron. grande fue su sorpresa cuando dentro del agua encontraron a Yaquen y a Rin tomando un baño refrescante…. Y a unos metros de ahí a el Sr. Sesshomarou que tomaba tranquilamente una siesta bajo de un frondoso árbol.

-a pero que diablos- dijo Chipo, un zorrito con aspecto de humano…-shssssssssssss callate Chipo….. dijo Sango algo avergonzada por la vestimenta que llevaba ….. Rin reconoció a Kagome y un grito de alegría despertó a Sesshoumarou quien inmediatamente volteo hacia donde corrió la pequeña Rin y al ver a la belleza de la joven de cabellera negra quedo asombrado.

Rin llego de un salto hasta el cuello de la chica que ahora era bastante grande media casi 1:90 y su cuerpo era atlético pero no perdiendo su feminidad…. –Kagome… que suerte de verte nuevamente pensé que ya no te encontrabas por aquí….. pensé que ya no te vería. – y diciendo esto Rin le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla que kagome respondió con mucho gusto. – no pequeña como crees que me iba a ir antes de despedirme, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas…jajajajajaja- diciendo esto bajo a la pequeña y fue hacia el agua y se desato la cinta del cabello dejando caer el manto negro de su cabello. . . . . . Sesshoumarou, trago saliva y se levanto de un brinco sin dejar de mirar la revelación de mujer que tenia enfrente. . . fue hacia ella y la tomo de la mano para girarla pero ella ya había saltado hacia el agua y por consecuencia lo jalo con ella hacia el fondo del río, una vez dentro del agua Sesshoumarou se acerco sin inhibiciones hacia la chica y la miro con detenimiento era muy parecida a la chica que había matado a su medio hermano hacia muchos años, pero esta chica tenia una esencia especial algo que no se relacionaba con nadie, era especial y su mirada era muy dulce e inocente, sin pensarlo poco a poco se fue acercando hacia la joven y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la pelinegra, la cual acepto sin titubeos y con mucha pación lo abrazo y se le repegó a su cuerpo….. al sentir la estola en ese momento se percato de que a el tipo que estaba besando no era quien creía que había sido era solo un grandísimo error el que había ocurrido, y sin mas trato de alejarse… pero no pudo deshacerse del abrazo que este le daba y mucho menos del beso ya que cuando ella respondió de la manera que lo hizo, enardeció el deseo del yucaí y no había forma de detenerlo.

-Por parte de kagome-

Al sentir la mano, masculina en la suya salto al agua creyendo que se trataba de Inuyasha y quiso jugarle una broma…. Más sin embargo cuando estaba en el fondo del agua y con la confusión no pudo distinguir a la persona que en esos momentos la miraba, al ver que se acercaba hacia ella, no tubo duda de quien se trataba y al sentir sus labios en los suyos no dudo en responder con todo su amor pues estaba convencida de que se trataba de el chico de sus sueños….. pero una gran cola que estaba en el hombro de aquel ser la hizo abrir de repente los ojos trayéndola a la realidad …. En efecto era un hombre de plateada cabellera y de ojos color miel, pero con nariz más fina que Inuyasha y mas fría su mirada,……..- pero que sucedía en ese momento.- el chico cerro sus ojos y la abrazaba mas fuerte pasando sus manos por toda su espalda, ella sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de abrazarlo y trato de desprenderse de ese beso maravillosa que el le brindaba, y d ese abrazo que le dejaba sentir si figura varonil y no solo eso sino su excitación en esos momentos……. Que su excitación – pero que carajos le pasa a este maldito… quien se cree que es para estar haciéndome esto – se dijo Kagome y con un poco de fuerza interior saco un resplandor de su mano que fue a dar a la espalda del muchacho dejándolo por unos instantes aturdido. . . . . momentos que ella aprovecho para salir hacia la superficie.

Sesshoumarou inmediatamente que se recupero fue tras de ella ya que quería saber que le había atraído de esa manera hacia esa chica que ya conocía de tiempo atrás pero que nunca había sentido nada como ahora, esa inexplicable atracción hasta el colmo de desearla para esposa…… que había pensado…. Si efectivamente quería hacerla suya sin mas y con suerte jamás separarse de ella hacerla suya por la eternidad….. al salir a la superficie la vio con todos ahí reunidos preguntandole ¿como se encontraba?, ¿ que, que le habia ocurrido abajo? Etc…

Hasta ese momento se percato que ella venia acompañada por otra chica y un adolescente en forma de zorrito. Los reconoció de inmediato era la exterminadora que había luchado con ellos incansablemente salvando a su hermano Kohaku de las garras de Naraku….

Ella se vistio como pudo y se fue de ahí corriendo dejando a Sango y a Chipo con los demás…. Al ver esto Sesshoumarou se precipito a ir por ella pero la perdió de vista y como estaba mojada ni siquiera un rastro de su olor dejo… regreso antes de que se fuera la exterminadora de donde estaban y le pregunto donde se encontraban acampando…. –por que quieres saberlo, acaso quieres hacerle daño…. Que te hizo ella solo por que es humana ……- la exterminadora comenzó a preguntar exaltada por ver el comportamiento de ambos hacia tan solo unos momentos…- pero de el no obtuvo respuesta… Chipo más conciente de la situación fue quien se acerco a Sesshoumarou, y le comento en voz baja que se encontraban en la aldea de Kaede esperando por Miroku que había ido hacia su aldea. A traer unos conjuros de pergaminos como refuerzos para lo que se acontecía … - la bruja del norte nos ha informado que el gran Naraku tiene ordenes para todo el clan d brujas de los cuatro puntos cardinales y ellas no podían faltar la reunión era el la próxima luna llena.

Sesshoumarou, decidió acompañarlos hacia la aldea para enterarse de todos los detalles y de paso para ver a la mujer que le había quitado el aliento.

Continuara.

Perdonen mi forma de redactar y mi mala ortografía, espero que el contenido de la historia les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar cada semana un capitulo de antemano advierto que la historia va ha ser pequeña….. y no me queda mas que decirles que traten de juzgarme duramente ya que es mi primer fic…. Si de pura casualidad lo le mi amiga ishi le mando un saludo… bay a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**2° parte**

**La decisión**

**Recuerden los personajes no son míos son de su Autora:** YukaKyo de la serie Inuyasha la **Pareja:** SesshoumaruxKagome... me gusta mucho y la verdad ya quería escribir de ellos. su categoría posiblemente sea . Romance, drama, angustia. No se según valla saliendo ¿no creen?

Nota: bueno después de una semana he vuelto a leer mi historia y de verdad me voy dando cuenta que esta media incompleta bien tratare de enmendarla y haber como queda ¿vale?.. bien a leer

Kaede era una sacerdotisa ya grande de edad como de unos 60 años mas o menos ya no podía con la carga de exterminar demonios y monstruos, pero si tenia un corazón todavía fuerte como para curar heridos y entrenar a una chica llamada Kagome… la cual no era de ese tiempo sino que venia de un futuro de casi 400 años, esta chica estaba ahí para cuidar la perla de chicon, la cual se suponía concedía un milagro a quien la tuviera en sus manos además de poder…. Pero esa perla por un descuido se fragmento y ahora ella y otros chicos más tendrían que ir juntando uno por uno de esos fragmentos… Kagome estaba enamorada de un yukai llamado Inuyasha pero este amaba a Kikio, que era la antecesora de Kagome, ellas se parecían muchísimo pero solo del físico por que de sus pensamientos y de su carácter eran como el agua y el aceite, nada parecidas y completamente opuestas… kagome tenia la posibilidad de viajar entre dos épocas tanto como ella quisiera y podía traer con ella objetos como regalo para sus amigos. Así que casi no extrañaba mucho las comodidades con las que ella había crecido. Así pues ella era una chica muy audaz y con mucho carácter pues los monstruos y brujas que se encontraba las enfrentaba con valor. Bueno eso fue hasta ahora que ella se encontraba sentada bajo de un árbol recolectando hongos y zetas para la comida del día… ella recordaba lo que hacia unas horas había ocurrido.

El beso del hermanastro de Inuyasha la había incomodado y no por que no le hubiera gustado sino por el contrario había sido un excelente beso, le incomodaba que ella hubiera reaccionado así, que a pesar de que fue una equivocación, ella sintiera agradable el recordar el abrazo y el beso, era como si ella deseara mas todavía y eso realmente le asustaba, sabia que ya estaba harta de esperar a Inuyasha que así se había pasado mucho tiempo y que su cuerpo estaba cambiando ahora era mas mujer y mas parecida a Kikio, y eso no le gustaba por que sus sentimientos se estaban apagando por las dudas que en ellos nacían hacia el cariño de Inuyasha hacia ella, ella tendría que hablar con el y tomar una decisión para continuar con la búsqueda de la perla. Se puso de pie y con las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos se encamino hacia el pueblo de kaede.

-vamos Inuyasha tranquilízate, Shensshoumarou esta aquí para ayudarnos con lo que va a suceder en la próxima luna llena y tu sabes que lo que te pasa mientras esta la luna llena..- dijo Miroku que ya había llegado de su viaje.

-si Inuyasha además, se ve que esta vez tu vas a estar bastante ocupado en otras cosas ya que has traído con tigo a la muerta. jijiji dijo Chipo con una cara picarona, que poco le duro ya que del golpe que le dio inuyasha hasta un diente se le cayo.

-haaaaagggg, ya cállate zorro desagradecido, dijo un Inuyasha avergonzado y lleno de rabia por que Chipo lo había descubierto ante todos, un estrepitoso ruido se escucho en la puerta de la choza haciendo voltear a todos a la vez y vieron el rostro de Kagome que pasaba de un rojo encendido a uno completamente pálido… ella había llegado en el momento en que Chipo le insinuaba a Inuyasha lo que iba a hacer con Kikio y sintió el coraje de que este no respetara su presencia, peor cuando se disponía a decir algo en su defensa vio sentado no muy lejos de ahí a Shensshoumarou la había detectado con su olfato antes de que ella entrara. Ella se quedo petrificada en cuanto dirigió su mirada al resto de los presentes y no pudo moverse de su lugar solo atino a estirar sus brazos dejando caer todo lo que en ellos traía. Dio un paso hacia atrás y quiso correr pero una sango que venia con una olla para poner al fuego se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer ruidosamente y derramando todo el líquido de la olla en su persona.

Inmediatamente Shensshoumarou se puso de pie y trato de ir en su auxilio pero no daba ni dos pasos cuando Chipo, Miroku y la propia Sango ya estaban ayudándola, el único que no se movió de su lugar fue Inuyasha que no le dio la importancia al asunto, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kikio y se sentó a un lado de ella. Eso no paso desapercibido por Shensshoumarou que contemplo la cara de satisfacción que Kikio le dedicaba a Inuyasha acunándolo en sus brazos mientras Kagome se retiraba a enjuagar sus ropas que se habían manchado de lodo por la tierra y el agua que ella había tirado, Sango rejunto lo traído por kagome y la siguió hasta el lago para lavar todos los víveres, minutos mas tarde, la tención en el ambiente no había bajado ni un grado y aun que ya se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo todos juntos no faltaban las miradas acecinas que unos se echaban a otros. Kagome miraba con ojos de pistola a Kikio que le adrede tomaba de las manos a Inuyasha para encelarla, por su parte Inuyasha estaba mas que enfadado por la presencia de Sesshumarou la cual aun todavía no se la habían explicado, Shensshoumarou miraba divertido la cara de Kagome cuando ella veía que el la miraba y no pudiendo disimular su sonrojo ante el volteaba a otro lado teniendo por consecuencia mirar la escena de Inuyasha con Kikio. Miroku, Chipo y Sango miraban con enojo a Inuyasha por haberse atrevido a traer a la muerta y ponerla en presencia de Kagome y Yaken estaba enojado mirando a todos los demás por que simplemente no los soportaba. Las únicas personas alegres y sin importarles que sucedía eran Rin que estaba contenta por comer por fin algo decente y calientito y Kaede que si no fuera por esos momentos ella se encontraría siempre sola.

Así pues paso el rato y ellos salieron de la choza para poder encaminarse todos juntos hacia el lugar de reunión de las brujas mas poderosas de los cuatro puntos cardinales y Naraku.

No habían caminado más allá del río cuando los problemas se hicieron presentes ya que eran demasiados y ahora no podían ponerse de acuerdo en ninguna cosa.

Inuyasha iba cargando sobre su espalda a Kikio que ahora ocupa el lugar de Kagome y eso realmente incomodaba a sus amigos por que ahora ella se había rezagado hasta la parte de atrás del grupo y todo era silencio entre ellos. Shensshoumarou por su parte caminaba retirados de ellos pero sin perder de vista las reacciones de la chica de cabello azabache, Rin y Chipo iban con Sango arriba de Kirara y el monje caminaba con Yaken y de en cunado en cuando intercambiaban miradas entre ellos por lo incomodo de la situación.

Llegando a la orilla del río unos querían ir por aire otros atravesar el río y otros caminar hasta el puente así que se dedujo que cada quien se fuera como quisiera pero que todos llegarían antes del anochecer en la montaña donde estarían las brujas.

Kirara se fue con Sango, Rin y Chipo por los aires y ellos prepararían el campamento para cuando todos llegaran. Miroku y Yaken optaron por rodear el rió y encontrar un puente, e Inuyasha opto por atravesar el río de un brinco y así no tener que tardar mas de la cuanta y poder estar con su Kikio mas tiempo. Así que Kagome se quedo viendo a todos marcharse sin que nadie reparara en ella ya que se había quedado muy atrás y además iba muy lenta como esperando que ellos se marcharan…. Pero ella nunca se percató que atrás de ella venia alguien cuidándole las espaldas, alguien cuyo interés por ella crecía como la marea, ella volteo al sentir la mirada penétrate en su espalda y se sorprendió cuando descubrió a un joven con el pelo plateado mas cuidado que la TOP MODEM mas cotizada de Europa (ella pensó)…. – hola… ¿que haces aquí, pensé que estarías con los demás?.- dijo Kagome de manera nerviosa, esquivando la mirada y ocultando sus manos que en ese momento le comenzaban a sudar.

No, si lo hiciera no tendrías a nadie que te ayudara a cruzar este río- dijo Shensshoumarou con elegancia mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por entre su cabello, ella quedo embobada al observar el brillo intenso que desprendía este al hacerlo y se pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo invertiría este tipo en tenerlo así de limpio y desenredado?, así fue como el sin esperar respuesta en ella la tomo de la mano jalándola sutilmente y con el otro brazo ( así….. olvidaba decirles que en un encuentro que tubo Shensshoumarou con un Yucai que traía un fragmento de la perla de chicon, el se quedo con el y como este no era manipulado por es demonio Naracu, pudo utilizarlo para poder utilizar otro brazo de un cristiano que se le apareció.. ósea otro señor.) y la acomodo en sus brazos de forma nupcial y de un salto brinco el río mas pequeño que se había encontrado. Pues el tiempo fue muy corto en el que disfruto la cercanía de la chica… el se sorprendió que el olor que ella despedía ya no le molestaba que por el contrario ella olía muy atrayentemente como cuando una hembra esta lista para el apareamiento… y al mirarla fijamente observo que ella no tenia ninguna huella o marca que anunciara que estaba apartada para alguien o por alguien y eso de verdad le regocijo muchísimo y esto para un Yucai como el era inevitable resistir las feromonas masculinas se revelaban y lo hacían perder los estribos frente de ella y el estar así tan cerca y respirar su aroma era casi enloquecedor, pero el comprendía que si el actuaba irracionalmente era posible que el pudiera matarla ya que ella era una simple humana demasiado frágil de cuerpo delgado y aun que tenia poderes como para proteger la chicon, ella tal vez no fuera capas de soportar el llevar un bebe dentro de ella. Klik de repente un ruido dentro de su cabeza sonó y el retrocedió ante ese pensamiento, peor que le estaba sucediendo el no era un hanyou tonto como para pensar en una humana como pareja, el era todo un señor Yucai en toda la extensión de la palabra y el si podía controlar los instintos que esta humana despertaba en el, el tal ves se podía dar el lujo de utilizarla para descargar ese acumulo de hormonas agolpadas en su cabeza por la falta de una compañera que lo ayudara en ese asunto…. Pero de eso a tomar en serio una relación con una humana estaba muy difícil de creer.

Al tocar piso la bajo y con una mueca de desagrado por lo pensado la dejo segura y se separo de ella, observando como ella tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca se mí abierta de la impresión. El volteo la cara al sentir que alguien los miraba con atención.

Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Fue el sonido que salio de la boca de inuyasha que había regresado al recordar a Kagome y sentir que ella necesitaría ayuda para pasar el río, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella estaría en los brazos de su hermano y que esta no hiciera ningún intento por alejarse de el.

-¿pero que le haces a Kagome? idiota… aléjate de ella inmediatamente sino quieres que te parta en dos… diciendo esto saco su colmillo blanco y se puso en guardia pero eso también hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos y mirara con cierto enfado a Inuyasha el cual casi después de casi medio día se había acordado de ella…. Ella se abrazo de Shensshoumarou por la espalda d el y le susurro algo en el oído de este. El solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para darle un abrazo a Kagome ella se pego a su cuerpo y dramatizo como si estuviera herida de un pie. Entonces Inuyasha que no sabia que esto era un teatro corrió hacia ellos olvidando el reto que había lanzado a su medio hermano. Tomo de la cintura a kagome y paso su brazo sobre su hombro para poder cargarla pero una mano lo impidió y fue Kikio que se acercó para poder ver la dichosa herida en el pie de Kagome… ella trago grueso y sintió que si descubrían su engaño Inuyasha la culparía de algo que ella no había hecho aun…pero Shensshoumarou fue mas rápido y cargo a Kagome dejando a Kikio en cuclillas lista para revisar a Kagome, y de un brinco se llevo a la chica hasta otro extremo diciéndoles con sus palabras mas secas – no hay tiempo para esto hay que apresurarnos o la noche nos ganara – tanto Kikio como Inuyasha estuvieron de acuerdo y Kikio volvió a subir en la espalda de Inuyasha dirigiéndose a toda aprisa hasta la montaña citada….. – gracias Shensshoumarou, evitaste que quedara como una tonta delante de ellos dos. Y el solo dio un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia delante… después de todo el salio ganando de todo esto ya que prolongo mas el tener junto a el cuerpo de Kagome….. en la mente de Kagome solo avía una idea ella tenia que tratar el asunto de decisión de Inuyasha cuanto antes pues la cercanía de este Yukai la ponía muy nerviosa y estaba segura que si Inuyasha se decidía por Kikio ella se decidiría por Shensshoumarou aun que el aun todavía no lo supiera.

Gracias a todos por su lectura y también gracias por los review que han mandado les invito a que me sigan apoyando y espero que este capitulo me halla quedado mejor bueno saludos a ISHI-DRA, SHINJI CUN 112, KAORU-UCHIHA Y A HYUGA-HIKARI, muchas gracias a ellos por su apoyo y a Ana que es la que me presto este correo para poderles llevar esta lectura bueno cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego Bay, Bay.


	3. el problema

3° capitulo

Hola!! Bueno primero decir que los personajes son de Namida no YukaKyo, y que sin estos simpáticos personajes no habría historia ya que en ellos me inspiro… y por otro lado espero les guste esta historia ya que esta hecha al día, ósea que conforme se acerca el día de actualizar se me vienen a la mente las ideas y las plasmo en el papel… bueno espero les guste y si no ya saben se vale criticas y regaños pero también saludos y porras… bueno ahora si a leer.

El problema

Sango ya se encontraba en la montaña donde se reunirían Naraku y las brujas.

Quirara y los niños le ayudaron a tener todo preparado para recibir a los demás.

Yaken y Miroku, tuvieron algunas complicaciones ya que no se imaginaban que el dichoso puente estuviera tan lejos y lo peor, no fue eso sino que cuando llegaron este se encontraba casi en la ruina y era muy peligroso pasar por el.

-Oye Yaken, disculpa que te moleste pero me podrías informar… ¿que paso con ese animal tan grande de dos cabezas que siempre andaba con ustedes?

-aaaaa, pues eso es cosa que no te importa, el amo bonito me mataría entes de que contara algún secreto de su vida,……bueno aun que pensándolo bien ese no es un secreto… pero en fin de todas formas no te interesa.

-bueno tampoco es para que te exaltes, lo que pasa es que ahora nos caería de maravilla tener un animal así… ¿no crees?

-mmmmm… bueno si, pero es que auk (creó que así se llama, el dragón) esta muy retirado de aquí, y además esta enfermo no podría venir con nosotros.

-¡Ho!... ¿pues que le paso, lo hirieron o algo así?

-pues no, el amo bonito en uno de sus….mmmm.. Que te importa ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada de lo que mi amo haga…. Pues este.

-oye yo te he preguntado nada de tu amo, solo quería saber que había pasado con el Dragón, pero si eso te molesta pues no digas nada y san se acabó.

Miroku y Yaken ya no hablaron, siguieron por la orilla del rió a esperar encontrar la corriente un poco baja y así poder cruzarlo.

-bueno creo que tengo una idea de cómo pasar ya sin caminar tanto- dijo Yaken, cuando observo por un rato a Miroku que se había detenido a sobarse los pies.

-…!ha¡ .. Baya hasta que se le prendió el foco ha este sapo verde.

Miroku lo observo sin decir nada esperando la respuesta del chaparrito… pero esta nunca llegaba. Y este ya desesperado le pregunto…

-mm… ¿y bien no vas a decirla?- Pregunto Miroku ya sacando chispas de coraje

-Pues espere un momento….. no sea tan desesperado…. Ahi, que encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente grande para que podamos derribarlo y así hacer nuestro propio puente… ¿he….. que le parece?….- contesto Yaken que le mostraba una sonrisa después de exponerle su idea. Pero Miroku hubiera preferido nunca ver esa sonrisa ya que parecía más bien una mueca diabólica…

Haaaaacggg…. Eee..Saa es una muy buena idea….. ¿y por que no ese árbol que esta allá? O ese que está más retirado…. Pregunto Miroku, ya más repuesto de la impresión.

Yaken lo miro como se mira a un niño que solo pregunta tonterías

-pues por que esos están muy retirados y tendríamos que cargarlo nosotros para poder acomodarlo..

-ese no es problema yo puedo arrastrarlo hacia acá con mi agujero negro… y así poder acomodarlo para que pasemos.

-¡por que no dijo eso desde el principio y hace horas hubiéramos pasado!... grito Yaken perdiendo compostura (si algún día la tubo)..

Y entonces se encamino hacia el árbol escogido y con su báculo lo derrumbo y Miroku hizo el resto.

Así lograron pasar hasta el otro extremo del río y se encaminaron a regresar al sendero que los llevaría hasta la montaña donde verían a los demás.

Mientras tanto a Kagome se estaba sintiendo algo mal, el estomago le dolía y sentía dormidas las piernas a parte de que iba sumamente incomoda en la parte trasera de Shensshoumarou el cual la llevaba gustosísimo.

Inuyasha no dejaba de observar detalle, este cargando en su espalda a Kikio, le podría dar rápido alcance e incluso dejarlo atrás, pero el quería vigilar el comportamiento de los que ahora iban delante de el.

Kagome se acerco cuidadosamente hasta la oreja del yukai y temerosamente de su reacción le dijo despacito..

-¿Podrías bajarme Shensshoumarou?... por favor… es que me siento algo mal…

Shensshoumarou sintió un leve escalofrió en todo su cuerpo la sentir el calido aliento de Kagome sobre su oreja e inmediatamente hizo lo que le ordeno delicadamente y se le quedo mirando, revisando que ella no tuviera nada, ya que ella había expresado momento antes, que se sentía mal. Pero al observar que ella no tenía nada solo se quedo contemplando la belleza de kagome.

Inuyasha llego hasta ellos, parando de repente su carrera y soltando a Kikio bruscamente se paro enfrente de Kagome y Shensshoumarou.

-¿Qué pasa.. Kagome te encuentras bien? …….. ¿Qué te ha hecho este? ….. ¿Te lastimó, no prefieres que yo te lleve?...preguntaba Inuyasha que ya había llegado al limite de sus celos controlados y que por un momento olvido que venía acompañado de Kikio la cual observaba todo desde donde la había dejado parada Inuyasha y comenzaba a sacar chispas de coraje, por la reacción de su janyou.

Kagome y Shensshoumarou, solo lo miraban desconcertados ya que no sabían de donde había salido tan de repente y mucho menos como se atrevía a hacerle eso a su querida Kikio por la que tanto había luchado.

Miraron todos a la vez cuando una flecha purificada paso rozando el cuerpo de Inuyasha el cual estaba enterrado en piso cuando Kagome por instinto había gritado abajo para salvarlo de la furia de KIkio.

-¿pero que te pasa KIkio.. .. Me quieres matar o que?... pregunto Inuyasha con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor que le salían de la cabeza al recordar lo que acababa de suceder.

-eso mi querido Inuyasha es para recordarte que no soy la tonta, con la que te has acostumbrado a tratar, y has hecho lo que has querido con ella,….. a mí si me tienes que respetar…. ¿Entendiste?...- dijo Kikio, que desde donde ellos la veían se veía muy grande y autoritaria.

Inuyasha cayó en la cuanta de lo que había hecho e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba Kikio y sin decirle nada la tomo en su espalda y siguió la carrera. Dejando atrás a Kagome y Shensshoumarou.

-mejor me voy de aquí… no sea la de malas y se le ocurra sellarme por otros 50 años… y con este pensamiento Inuyasha se fue hacia la montaña donde Sango ya esperaba.

Así, ya estando solos, Kagome le dijo a Shensshoumarou que le permitiera un momento pues ella tenia que revisar una cosa…

-¿pero que cosa Kagome?, ya no podemos perder el tiempo casi va a anochecer y la reunión se efectuara y no podremos hacer nada…. Dijo con vos sensual.

Shensshoumarou, había descontrolado completamente a la pelinegra. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que el se supiera su nombre y mucho menos que se oyera tan genial con su vos.

-he … si, pero no tardare es solo un momento ¿si?- dijo kagome

Ella, sin dejarlo de observar con la cara de tonta. Tomo sus cosas y se fue tras de unos arbustos, los mas retirados que encontró, y así pudo revisar su ropa interior… comprobando que su periodo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Eso si que era un problema pues el yukai que la acompañaba tenía mas desarrollado el olfato que Inuyasha, y no sabia si el conocía de esos problemas femeninos o no.

Busco dentro de su mochila y encontró la bolsa de las toallas femeninas, tomo una y la acomodo, se quiso poner un pantalón y quitarse la falda verde que traía pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la cara de Shensshoumarou apareció de entre los arbustos.

-gggaaaaauuuuuu, gritó espantada… - ¿que te propones, matarme de un infarto?- grito desesperada pues se había dado cuanta que por poco y la mira sin su ropa interior.

-no me malinterpretes Kagome… es solo que me llegó un olor a sangre, mezclado con tu aroma y pensé que te había pasado algo y vine ayudarte.

Dijo algo sonrojado el yukai, pues kagome tenia abajo la falda y mostraba por completo sus bellas piernas, como cuando la vio el día que la beso…. Ese recuerdo llegó a su mente y lo inundo de una sensación extraña ya que el aroma que ahora percibía era demasiado fuerte y estaba descontrolando sus hormonas, era como si una hembra estuviera lista para el apareamiento y eso cualquier macho no podía resistir.

Las feromonas en el ambiente lo estaban desequilibrando y ya no reconocía si el aroma era de yukai o de humano… lo único, era que se estaba perdiendo dentro de ese exquisito aroma y con su cara de entupido miraba las piernas de Kagome y la parte de donde ella tapaba con mucho pudor... el se preguntaba que tesoro escondería con tanto anhelo…

Eso no quería decir que el Yukai más fuerte de las tierras del norte no conociera a una hembra... Pero el solo conocía a Yukais y jamás había visto a una hembra humana pues el las repelía como a los insectos. Y la verdad la curiosidad era demasiada.

El se acerco hasta ella sin darle tregua a que reaccionará y la tomo de sus hombros para que se enderezará, pues ella aun Tenía su mochila en sus manos tratando de sacar sus pantalones… él, la logro poner a la altura de sus ojos para mirarla bien y descubrir si era ella la que emitía tan delicioso aroma…. Pero lo que el no vio es que ella ya no saco el pantalón, sino un desodorante en Spray y sin pensarlo se lo disparo en la cara…. Provocando que el la soltara y se enojara terriblemente… su nariz estaba impregnada de un fastidioso aroma que ahora ya había obstaculizado el otro por completo.

Esa acción estuvo apunto de que Kagome perdiera la vida pues el no tubo consideración y la aventó con una fuerza descomunal, hacinado que ella se golpeara contra de un árbol y quedara inconciente.

El Yukai corrió hasta donde se encontraba el río, el tenia que lavar su cara pues el aroma estaba enfermándolo le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas, el si no se curaba no podría seguir buscando a Naraku y esa era su prioridad.

Así que opto por remediar su necesidad y después vería que había paso con la miko.

Mientras cerca de Kagome, un joven yukai, atraído por el mismo olor que enloqueció a Shensshoumarou, había observado todo desde lejos y al ver que el gran Yukai ya no estaba cerca, se acercó a la muchacha… el aroma del ambiente estaba revuelto con el aroma de Kagome y el del desodorante, así que ya no se distinguía uno del otro muy bien, eso ayudo a que el joven se concentrara en ayudar a Kagome sacándola de ahí y poniéndola a salvo.

-¿Kagome….Kagome, estas bien?...

Continuara….

Agradezco de corazón a las personas que me han mandado Revió y que con sus comentarios me han ayudado a mejorar, al principio no sabia ni como empezar y después no sabia como hacer para expresar la idea peor creo que ahora ya va tomando forma la historia y creo que esta mas entendible… así que por favor, díganme sus comentarios sin pena.. Y yo los pondré en práctica… muchas gracias nuevamente.

Bueno agradezco a:

MIREYA HUMBOLT… gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te guste mi historia y espera mas adelante que se pone mejor… espero la continúes leyendo Bay.

GOSHI…gracias por leer mi historia… el tonto de Inuyasha no supo lo que perdió pero ahora va a tener que soportar a la lacra de Kikio… sabes se lo merece… bien te deseo lo mejor y sigue la historia… gracias por el apoyo.

KAORU UCHIHA… gracias por el animo y apoyo que me das, espero que te siga gustando y tratare de que sea mas animada la historia… bueno cuídate, Bay

ISHI- DRA… **amiga, espero que veas que cada vez le hecho mas ganas a la historia y trato de que quede mejor espero este capitulo sea mejor que los otros y que te este gustando la historia bueno cuídate… posdata espero que ya actualices tu historia…Bay**

SHINJI KUN 112- GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA la pareja es Kagome – Shensshoumarou,…. Y, bueno, así como una historia de amor no la estoy tomando mas bien es como de aventura y misterio... bueno así es como trato que salga … pero en este ultimo capitulo creo que salió de risa… pero, si quieres que haya otra pareja.. Pues bien tratare de integrarla, solo dime que personajes quieres y haber si se puede acomodar en la historia… espero sigas leyendo y cuídate mucho… Bay.

HYUUGA- HIKARI… espero que cuando tu amiga se entere que estas leyendo esta historia , no quiera acecinarme,, pero me agrada que a ti, te agrade ,,, y espero que conforme estés leyendo te guste más… bueno te cuidas mucho y salúdame a tu amiga, dile " que ya no se enoje"… Bay.


	4. SORPRESAS

**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo otro mas de los capítulos de esta historia y espero que ahora si me haya quedado bien.**

**Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino que a la gran **_**Rumiko Takahashi**_. **y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino como diversión. (gracias a la aclaración de la autora.)**

Capitulo 4°

Sorpresas

Kagome fue auxiliada por un joven yukai de ojos azules y la había llevado lejos del lugar de donde la había encontrado….

-¡kagome, por fin despiertas…… ¿te encuentras mal herida... Te duele algo?- pregunto el yukai algo desesperado….

-¡koga!..¿Que…que haces aquí?- contesto en forma de pregunta la pelinegra, reconociendo a su gran amigo Koga.

-¿Kagome…. realmente te sientes bien?…. Dime ¿Por qué estabas con el medio hermano de Inuyasha…. El te rapto o algo parecido…?

En ese momento Kagome recordó brevemente lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo una hora y decidió contarle todo a Koga ya que ella no comprendía el proceder del medio hermano de Inuyasha.

-no, en verdad es confuso para explicar pero te diré que hasta hace una hora el se había comportado muy bien con migo, es decir que no trato de matarme ni de agredirme, de hecho se podría decir que me consentía… o mimaba.- dijo Kagome que se trataba de parar aun adolorida por el golpe.

-¿Peor entonces que paso?- pregunto Koga aun no entendiendo lo que había visto.

-bueno no se muy bien la cosa es que cuando fui a revisar unas cosas tras de un arbusto… el asomo su cara y hasta todavía esta bien, pero de repente enloqueció y fue cuando me dio miedo y pues actué antes de que el me pudiera hacer algo.

-si eso yo lo vi… peor por que no le mandaste un rayo purificador, con eso lo hubieras eliminado, o por lo menos tardaría en recuperarse….- dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-no se como explicarlo pero no quería hacerle daño, solo deseaba que no me lastimara.

Decía Kagome revisando sus cosas y alistándose para encaminarse hacia la montaña nuevamente…

-¿Qué haces… a donde vas?- pregunto Koga algo nervioso por ella.

-ha es que no te he contado, hoy hay una reunión entre Naraku y las brujas de los cuatro puntos cardinales… dicen que son las mas poderosas, y no quiero imaginarme el pacto que harán entre ese maldito y ellas…

-ha, entonces era cierto el rumor que oí, cuando me dijeron que ahora habría alguien que cuidaría las espaldas de Naraku, y seria mas difícil acabar con el.

-si así es, por eso es que nos dirigíamos hacia allá para impedirlo.

-¿nos… quienes tu y Shensshoumarou?..- pregunto Koga con recelo.

-no nada mas nosotros también Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha con Kikio y los demás, ya todos deben haber llegado hasta la cima… - contesto la pelinegra ya caminando rumbo a la montaña….

- Kagome, si no te molesta yo te llevare... – dijo el lobo tomando a Kagome por la cintura y cargándola en pose nupcial.

-pues muchas gracias espero esto no resulte una molestia…-dijo ruborizada, apenada por la proposición en que estaba.

Para cambiar de tema Kagome le pregunto que como la había encontrado.

-yo estaba de cacería no muy lejos, pero un aroma casi enajenante llego hasta mi… y quise saber de donde provenía, pero al irme acercando también detecte otros aromas mas como el tuyo y el de un yukai poderoso.

-Kagome lo miraba preguntándose mentalmente a que aroma se refería…

Pues no se como paso te digo, veníamos bien… pero me comencé a sentir mal, pedí que paráramos un momento y fue cuando sucedió…

-oye Kagome… ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?- pregunto Koga… el cual teniéndola tan cerca no pudo evitar le embriagarse del aroma tan sutil que ella despedía, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica.

-claro Koga dime… ¿que ocurre?- pegunto inocentemente

-haaaa… pues es… que.. mmfff.. Bueno tu desprendes un aroma muy sugestivo y realmente me esta enloqueciendo y pues yo quería saber si no quieres ser mi mujer… y vivir conmigo para procrear muchos….- pero fue interrumpido por el grito desaforado de kagome

-¿QUEEEEE…….. QUE TE PASA KOGA?… PENSE QUE ESO YA ESTABA HABLADO….- con un empujón se bajo de los brazos de Koga y comenzó a caminar sola

-hooo no te enojes Kag.. Solo es que no puedo pensar con ese aroma tuyo y la verdad me estoy poniendo muy nervioso…. – dijo Koga, corriendo para darle alcance.

-mira, si es tan como dices mi aroma entonces piérdete.. por que definitivamente yo no voy a acceder nada con tigo.- dijo tajante la chica que comenzó a escalar la cima de la montaña.

-pero Kagome piensa ese olor no solo me llamo a mi sino que vas a ver que atrae muchos mas demonios y yukais que esperaran aparearce con tigo… ¿entiendes?..- dijo Koga esperando que ella entendiera.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con que tu me quieras como esposa?..- pregunto Kagome con enojo.

-pues que una vez apareándote el aroma que desprendas será diferente ya que se combinará con el del yukai y así sabrán todos que tienes dueño… y no se acercarán. ¿he .. que dices?...- termino de decir esperando que ella accediera para saciar sus ansias que poco a poco iban creciendo.

Ella entonces comprendió la razón de que Shensshoumarou se comportara como lo hizo… ya que en ese momento ella estaba relativamente más expuesta y el mas cerca de ella.

Pero no entendía por que si ya muchas veces que ella había estado en su periodo rodeada de yukáis… y nunca le había pasado nada ¿por que ahora pasaba esto?…

-aaa ahora comprendo… pero… ¿por que ahora Koga y no antes?- le pregunto mientras estiraba las manos para protegerse de Koga que perdió la calma y se le tiro encima queriéndola besar..

-no se.. es decir antes olias agradable pero no todavía no era el tiempo, mas sin embargo ahora si que es tiempo y tu aroma lo dice… estas como decirlo..mmm… así estas en celo… lista para escoger pareja..- decía Koga, haciendo que la fuerza de su cuerpo la hicieran caminar hacia atrás y que se tropezara con una rama haciéndolos caer de espaldas en un lago el cual no habían divisado.

Haaaayyyy… Koga ya viste lo que hiciste, me lleva con tigo. –dijo kagome saliendo toda empapada.

Pero Koga se quedo un rato mas esperando que el agua hiciera milagros con su coedición actual, y si en verdad el agua era tan fría que lo calmo por unas horas además el aroma de Kagome se perdió por un rato ya que mojada no se podía percibir.

Así pues, ya mas calmados se monto en Koga a sus espaldas y el antes de que perdiera esa cordura comenzó de nuevo con la escala de la montaña.

Por otro lado Shensshoumarou que ya estaba recuperando su olfato se dirigia hacia la montaña en una esfera de luz violacea que era creada por sus propios poderes y que le permitía moverse más rapido.

-maldita humana, hacerme eso a mí… ya me las pagara todas juntas, pero antes tengo que detener esa unión entre Naraku y las brujas…. Me pregunto si encontrare a esa chica ahí….- eso pensaba el peli plateado, cuando se acercaba mas y mas al lugar de encuentro.

Sango recibio a Inuyasha y a Kikio con un plato de sopa de hongos que crecian en esa misma montaña y que sabian deliciosos, más tade llego Kagome con Koga y como era de imaginarse Inuyasha estaba fuera de sus casillas por encontrarse con el, gracias a eso los dos chicos no tuvieron el mismo interés por kagome la cual le relataba lo ocurrido a Sango y a Kikio… en espera de alguna sugerencia para remediar eso.

-bueno yo creo que es por que tu todavía eres virgen… - dijo Sango con una naturalidad que exaspero a Kagome.

-mmm… que quieres decir con que todavía, que no es normal que una chica de 18 años ¿no este comprometida?... – pregunto mirándola a las dos alternativamente.

-no… a decir verdad las aldeanas contraen matrimonio a los 15 o 16 años según sea su físico o su dote… - respondió Kikio, de igual manera como lo había hecho Sango.

-¿y las sacerdotisas?... he… dime… ¿que hay con ellas?.. –pregunto Kagome cuando se servia un plato con sopa.

-pues ellas tienen poderes espirituales para alejar a los yucais y además saben utilizar las plantas para ocultar su aroma… - contesto nuevamente Kikio con una sonrisa descarada. Como diciendo que ella era una miko muy torpe.

Y la verdad es que si lo era, ya que ella ignoraba todo esto y nadie se lo había dicho antes… ella ya de por si se sentía fatal con lo de su periodo y ahora esto… bueno decidió humillarse y pedir ayuda de kikio.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no sabia nada, pero ¿me podrías ayudar en resolverlo… de ser posible antes de la pelea contra naraku?... -

-pues eso será imposible.. las plantas no crecen en la montaña… habría que bajar por ellas y preparar una infusión para que te bañes en ella y un té para que te lo tomes y así ocultar el aroma.

-diablos….. y ahora ¿que hago?- pregunto mirando como llegaba le yukai de cabellos plateados e inmediatamente la buscaba con la mirada. Pero esta era sumamente fría y obscura.

Miroku y Yaken llegaron atrás de el y fue Yaken quien al gritar el nombre de su amo bonito, lo distrajo y cambio su mirada por una mas normal.

-Bien creo que ya estamos todos… - dijo Miroku quien se servia un plato de sopa.

-si, solo nos falta esperar… no sabemos la hora, pero para las brujas la hora de actuar siempre es en la noche…- dijo Mioga que salía del pelaje de Kirara y se reunía con todos en la fogata.

La única que se encontraba a distancia era Kagome que había optado por mantenerse alejada y aplicándose una capa de spray desodorante alrededor de todo su cuerpo esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Naraku.

Una pequeña mano, tomo la suya y al bajar su mirada se topo con la mirada de Rin, la cual le sonreía y se sentaba junto de ella.

-por que no estas allá con los demás.- pregunto Rin un poco triste, ya que ella veía como Shensshoumarou miraba a Kagome sin que los demás se percataran.

Esa mirada nunca se la había conocido Rin a su amo, muy dentro de ella sentía tristeza como si estuviera perdiendo algo…

-ahora no Rin, no puedo estar con ellos hay que vigilar que Naraku arribe y que se encuentre con esas Brujas…. - dijo Kagome no muy convencida de lo que decía.

La niña asintió y se fue al lado de su amo, tratando inútilmente de distraer su mirada de Kagome.

-que será cuando ella llegue a los 18, seguro y Shensshoumarou la toma como esposa. - al decir eso un sentimiento ardiente se coló por su corazón y se pregunto mentalmente si eso eran celos.

Todos a la vez se tensaron al sentir la presencia de un grupo de personas y la poderosa presencia de Naraku, apagaron la fogata y se escondieron para no ser descubiertos, pero eso ya era muy tarde ya que al llegar Naraku inmediatamente se percato de que ahí se encontraban y sobretodo ella… la mujer de la cual no había podido olvidarse desde su ultimo encuentro…. Y el se encargaría de que esta vez ella estuviera de su parte para siempre….

Continuara.


	5. EL CAMBIO

**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo otro mas de los capítulos de esta historia y espero que ahora si me haya quedado bien.**

**Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino que a la gran **_**Rumiko Takahashi**_. **y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino como diversión. (gracias a la aclaración de la autora.)**

5° capitulo

**EL CAMBIO**

Las brujas habían llegado y preparaban todo para el ritual que dentro de poco comenzaría… era una especie de ceremonia ya que comenzaron pintando un circulo con carbón y luego otro con una pintura blanca después en el centro una estrella y alrededor de ella unos símbolos y para terminar aventaron polvos haciendo unos rezos en un dialecto desconocido.

Sango, Rin, Kikio y Kagome inmediatamente de que las brujas comenzaron a cantar los mismos rezos mas fuertes, se empezaron a sentir adormiladas y poco a poco cayeron desmayadas a los pies de los muchachos.

Sango fue tomada por Miroku que inmediatamente le dio de palmaditas en las mejillas para que reaccionara….

-¿que te pasa… Sango…. Mi amor?- dijo Miroku con una mano en la parte ,mas querida por el…. El trasero de la chica.

Rin por Shensshoumarou que la cargo para llevarla lejos de ahí…

Kikio por Inuyasha que la zarandeaba para que abriera los ojos….

-¡OH! por Dios Kikio… ahora no…. ¿No vez que no puedo cargarte?… soy un humano….

A la única que nadie vio fue a Kagome ya que se encontraba lejos de Koga que había venido con ella….

Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras los demás se distraían con los desmayos de las otras chicas naraku se apareció enfrente de donde estaba tirada Kagome y la levito hacia el y con una sonrisa de satisfacción estiro los brazos para recibirla…

Pero no contó con que Chipo y Kirara ya lo habían olfateado y se le fueron encima sin medir las consecuencias… cayendo hacia el vació de la montaña ya que naraku fue mas rápido que ellos y desapareció con Kagome en los brazos.

Los demás al ver que Chipo y Kirara se movilizaban también corrieron pero llegaron tarde y solo les quedo ver como Kagome era depositada por Naraku en medio del circulo salía rapadamente de el para que posteriormente las brujas levantaran las manos y se alzara fuego alrededor de ella.

-¿pero qué demonios esta pasando?… Por Dios…. Pero si es Kagome….- dijo Koga que había llegado hasta donde habían estado anteriormente y observaba lo sucedido.

Los demás al oírlo hablar corrieron también y dejaron escapar sus comentarios pero ninguno fue a rescatarla, entre ellos había como un hechizo que no les permitía moverse mas allá de donde estaban.

Solo Chipo y Kirara que habían caído al vació fueron los que volando hacia donde estaba Kagome quisieron intervenir pero Naraku no se los permitió mandándoles a una serie de monstruos que los atacaron durante un buen rato… mientras que terminaba la ceremonia….

El ruido de la batalla y las explosiones que Chipo les mandaba que interrumpieron a las brujas en sus cánticos y rompieron el hechizo…lo que hizo que los demás se pudieran mover hasta donde se encontraba Naraku y comenzaron una pelea a muerte contra de el y contra las brujas, que admirarse rodeadas no pudieron seguir adelante.

Kagura llego de repente junto con Hakudochi y comenzó a atacar a Sango que estaba por eliminar a una de las brujas. Esta al verse libre del ataque de Sango fue por una daga que tenia envuelta en una de las mantas tiradas cerca del caldero y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo aun inconciente de Kagome.

Levanto la daga y comenzó a decir en tono fuerte la última del rezo que le faltaba y descendió la daga hacia el cuello de Kagome….

Pero un rayo de luz violeta, que había mandado Kikio con una de sus flechas purificadas empujo su mano la cual fue a dar a una de las piernas de la chica…. Y la sangre que en esos momentos escurrió y toco las líneas que había en el piso, y con eso hizo que comenzara a salir un vapor toxico para todos los presentes incluso para Naraku, que inmediatamente salio huyendo de ahí….

-pero como eres idiota… entupida bruja… - grito Naraku que fue atacado por Koga y callendo al piso con todo su peso volvio a decir…

-es mejor que nos retiremos y olvidarlo por esta vez..-les grito a todos su ayegados….

Pero Inuyasha lo ataco con el colmillo de acero y le dio un golpe que lo hirio de muerte…. Aun que Inuyasha tenia forma de humano no dejaba de, manipular la espada con preescisión.

Hakudochi quiso arremeter contra de Inuyasha… para que dejara Naraku… pero Koga herido y todo llego por detrás y lo derribo antes de que interfiriera contra de el.

Antes de que empezara la ceremonia nadie sabia que Naraku se había unido con su otra parte para poder llevar a cavo la uníos de los poderes de las brujas y de una miko de grandes poderes.

Es por eso que cuando Inuyasha se dispuso a eliminarlo un gran torrente de energía maligna emergió de el hacinado que inuyasha saliera disparado contra la montaña de enfrente…

Pero Naraku no contaba con Shensshoumarou. lo tenia en la mira desde hace un buen rato y lazándole su ataque destruyo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Naraku… logrando así que solo una masa se humo mal oliente se esparciera por todo el cielo y así eliminarlo…

Kagura inmediatamente que vio el primer ataque dejo de atacar a los demás y escapándose de ahí salio rumbo al sur donde nadie la volvió a ver..

Y Hakudochi junto con Kana que llegaba en esos momentos junto con Kojaku cayeron inconcientes pero no se desvanecieron como habían pensado todos…

Kagome que se encontraba todavía tirada en el circulo y nadie había estado al pendiente de ella después de que la bruja la apuñalo y fue atacada por Yaken que le mando un ataque de fuego y después la tiro por el peñasco… y fue de inmediato a auxiliar a Rin que estaba siendo atacada por unos monstruos que Chipo y Kirara no podían matar.

La sangre que Kagome estaba perdiendo fue recolectada por otra de las brujas y la vació en el caldero donde estaba la poción en donde se uniría la sangre de ella con la de naraku uniéndolos para siempre….. Pero en ese momento Shensshoumarou. acabo con Naraku y la bruja ya no pudo recolectar la sangre entonces quiso escapar pero shensshoumarou la aventó donde se encontraba kagome y esta mas rápida que el saco la daga y la aventó para darle en el pecho a Shensshoumarou., pero este se movió y solo le dio en un brazo, se acerco hacia la bruja y con una bola de fuego salida de su mano elimino a la Bruja quiso ir a ver como estaba Kagome pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos… era Rin que estaba siendo atacada por uno de los Monstruos que quedaban entonces alzo el vuelo y al darse cuenta que todavía traía la daga en el brazo la jalo y la aventó cayendo esta justo en el caldero…..

-peor que diablos…..-gritaron todos

El cuero de Kagome fue levitado y una nube rosa la envolvió justo cuando mataban a las otras dos brujas….

Todos al ver lo que le pasaba al cuerpo de Kagome corrieron hasta donde ella estaba….

La batalla ya había terminado y todos se hallaban desconcertados por la nueva apariencia de Kagome…

Su cabello seguía siendo negro pero ahora era mas largo y sus orejas eran de la forma de un yucaí perro y ahora era más alta y más gruesa, delgada pero de estructura mas dura como de una mujer nórdica… más fuerte. La herida que le había hecho la bruja ya no estaba, ahora solo una bella pierna bien delineada era lo único que se podía ver... la ropa que ella había traído puesta ahora estaba rota y se encontraba en tirones por la nueva apariencia de ella.

La boca de ella había cambiado ahora se miraba como si fuera mas pequeña y la nariz también era pequeña y un poco chatita…. Los ojos se le habían jalado un poquito haciéndola ver como un gatito….

Ahora ella ya despertaba y miraba desconcertada a los demás que miraban como iban saliendo por sus mejillas las mismas marcas de Shensshoumarou y sus ojos se delineaban justo igual como los de Shensshoumarou pero en color azul….

-¿que les pasa?... les pregunto con dificultad ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y se incorporo lentamente….

-¿Qué te paso….Kagome?..- pregunto Rin con algo de recelo ya que podía intuir que su amo se había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión de lo que ahora veía.

-¿de que hablas Rin?…. No me ha pasado nada solo me desmaye…. Eso es todo….¿no?- pregunto tímidamente a los demás … esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero todos tenían los ojos desorbitados y con las bocas abiertas mirándola intensamente

Y aun tiempo negaron con sus cabezas por respuesta a la pregunta de Kagome….

Ella se bajo su mirada y vio sus ropas todas rotas y en jirones y no entendió nada pero lo que si la asombro fue que sus zapatos estaban completamente rotos y que sus pies eran mas grandes y sus manos eran mas grandes y con unas uñas tipo garras…..

Ella dio un grito y salio corriendo, era tan rápida que se iba a caer por no controlar su velocidad y en un impulso ella salto y llego hasta la otra montaña logrando así perderse de la todo vista de todos…

todos quedaron petrificados al observar lo sucedido y fue Kikio quien reacciono.

- bueno la guardiana de la perla de Chicon se ha ido y todos los fragmentos ahora están aquí…. Solo hay que juntarlos para que Inuyasha pida su deseó de ser un humano…¿ no es así amor?... pregunto sin mas.

-noooo… que te pasa si hicieras eso Kojaku moriría… y eso no puedo permitírtelo.. Entendiste.- y diciendo esto se puso en pose con su arma preparada para atacar….

-no creo que haya ningún problema…-dijo Inuyasha con una voz tranquila ya que estaba convertido en humano y no podía hacer nada contra alguien como Sango…

-que dices torpe… todo esto ha sido con ese fin… dijo Kikio mirando con coraje…. Ya que pensaba que el cambio de opinión era por que había visto a Kagome convertida en un Yukai… y los celos la mataban

-no es que no quiera pero con esto me he dado cuanta que siendo humano no soy nadie… no tengo fuerza y fácil presa para los demás… y la verdad eso no me gusta…

Dijo Inuyasha tomando la cara de Kikio que lo miraba con coraje y sin entender por que hasta ahora veía lo que desde el principio se había visto y el había aceptado sin replicar.

-además yo tampoco daré mis dos fragmentos de la perla solo por que este tonto quiere ser humano..- dijo Koga ya sintiéndose mejor.

-Yo tampoco daré el mío así que aprende a vivir con un Hanyou para el resto de tus días… bueno si eso es posible… -dijo Shensshoumarou, dándose la vuelta para retirarse y ver que Yaken y Rin ya lo estaban esperando….

Y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que se fueran de ahí..

-Pero que les pasa a todos…-pregunto en un hilo Chipo que estaba muy preocupado con lo que le había pasado a Kagome y todos estaban como en otro mundo…

-es cierto, no sabemos donde esta y que estará haciendo tal vez este asustada y no sepa como actuar…- dijo miroku mirando por donde había desaparecido la nueva Yukai

Pues no se preocupen… ahora es una Yukai y tiene que adaptarse a su nueva forma y a sus nuevos poderes estar cerca de ella es peligroso por ahora… les aconsejo que vallan y descansen… ella vendrá después a buscarnos cuando ella este mas tranquila…- dijo Mioga que ahora aparecía en el pelo de Chipo.

Y todos comprendieron sus palabras y caminaron de regreso hacia donde podían descansar después de tanto ajetreo.

Continuara….

Espero no estuviera muy aburrido este capitulo y les allá gustado como quedo… creo que ya va a llegar el final de la historia uno o dos mas capítulos y se termina .. Bueno cuídense y nos leemos después….

-


	6. ¿HE CAMBIADO?

capitulo 6

**¿HE CAMBIADO?**

La noche era fría y llena de nubes cargas de lluvia, se podía sentir el viento de la tormenta que aun no llegaba, los ruidos nocturnos de siempre, ahora estaban callados esperando que la humedad comenzara a sentirse.

En una de las cuevas de las grandes montañas se podía apreciar una figura que se lograba iluminar por los rayos y centellas de la lluvia venidera.

Era la silueta de una joven de cabellos largos y figura femenina muy bien formada cubierta con taparrabos hecho de piel de animales cazados por ella misma, y torpemente unidos por lianas de los árboles.

El taparrabos era acompañado por una piel que utilizaba como si fuera un zarape el cual solo le cubría lo necesario de la parte de arriba., peor aun así se podía apreciar que la silueta tenía grandes pechos que sobresalgan ante aquel delgado cuerpo.

La cabellera despeinada de la joven llegaba hasta mas debajo de las caderas y se confundid con una cola que cubría desde su cuello hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era como una gran estola o una bufanda, ya que la traía atada alrededor de su cuello.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel incidente con Naraku y ahora todo parecía volver a la normalidad…. Bueno hasta ahora nadie había ido a buscarla y al parecer ni Naraku había atacado a nadie.

Ella seguía teniendo su forma humana pero con algunas alteraciones, su cuerpo ahora era mas atlético, su figura mas fuerte y femenina tenia caderas y senos grandes, y la cara de ella se había hecho mas fina mas delicada sus ojos seguían siendo de color café pero mas claros y había adquirido las mismas marcas que el hermano de Inuyasha pero de color café claro y rosado. En una palabra era hermosa.

Kagome no había tenido tiempo para observarse bien ya que las nuevas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo eran todo un suceso…. El olfato desarrollado que tenía la hacía detectar objetos animales y cosas a grandes distancias.

Y las garras que tenia en sus manos aunadas con los poderes espirituales que ella ya tenia la hacían sentirse poderosa invencible, pero también un sentimiento de maldad había nacido en ella el cual se apoderaba por momentos de su mente.

La bondad de su corazón aplacaba ese sentimiento y la hacia sosegarse ante cualquier arranque, pero aun así por las noches cuando ya se refugiaba en la cueva dispuesta a descansar el sentimiento de maldad le rondaba por la mente y el corazón.

El pensar en sus amigos y su amor por inuyasha la hacían recapacitar y un miedo al desprecio por parte de ellos la hacía alejarse cada vez más de ellos.

Para Kagome había perdido sentido la vida pues sus familiares en el futuro ya no podrían saber más de ella y la gente que amaba en este tiempo se habían decepcionado de su persona…. Las lágrimas ya no acudían a ella como antes ahora era más difícil llorar, pero lo que si le era fácil era descargar el coraje con peleas contra monstruos y animales grandes.

-bueno hasta que por fin llego la lluvia….- se dijo kagome con un deje de tristeza en su semblante.

-es hora de cazar a los incautos...- y diciendo esto salio de su escondite de un brinco y corrió en contra de la corriente del rió, con una mano dentro de el agua….

Minutos mas tarde desprendía tres peces que se habían incrustado de entre sus garras, y se disponía a comérselos, la ventaja que ahora encontraba dentro de ser una Yukai era que ahora no tenia que cocinar nada de lo que comiera.

La verdad ella prefería los días que llovía en esa región ya que los aldeanos no llegaban hasta donde ella estaba y la caza se daba más fácilmente.

Se estaba adaptando bastante rápido a su nueva forma de vida y la soledad era algo que venia junto con la tranquilidad.

La lluvia ayudaba amenguar su aroma disperso por el aire, lo cual aprovechaba para acercarse a la aldea de Kaede sin que Inuyasha la detectara y así de lejos poder observarlos.

Dentro de la choza de kaede Kikio e Inuyasha dormían abrazados para poder conjuntar el calor, pues la fogata era insuficiente para calentar el lugar.

Chipo dormía en las piernas de Kaede calentando así sus rodillas.

Kagome se asomaba y trataba de descubrir donde se encontraba Miroku y Sango, pero por más que buscaba no los veía.

Se acerco hasta la puerta solo un momento sin hacer ruido solo para ver desde otro punto de vista.

Pero inmediatamente de que se movió de su lugar una jauría de lobos se dejo escuchar a lo lejos y ella supo que Koga se encontraba cerca.

Así que salio huyendo de ahí saltando y corriendo tan rápido que ni las gotas del agua la mojaban.

-me parece que el lobo rabioso anda cerca..- dijo Inuyasha con su característico tono de burla.

Pero Kikio solo le dio la espalda sin decir nada

-Fhha… -dijo inuyasha y se paro de inmediato ya que nadie lo tomaba en cuanta….

Ya solo le faltaba un paso para salir cuando se escucho la voz de Kikio

-Inuyasha si vas a salir cúbrete… no estoy dispuesta a mojarme por ti, sabes que…..- el peliblanco dejo hablando sola a Kikio por que últimamente ya no aguantaba tanto reproche por parte de ella.

Desde la huida de Kagome, Kikio se comportaba inaguantable se creía la dueña de todo… le decía que hacer como hacerlo y donde ir…. Hasta lo que podía comer.

Y si acaso el no lo hacia, ella montaba en cólera y amenazaba con purificarlo para que murieran los dos de una vez.

-será mejor ir a entrenar un poco con el lobo apestoso antes de que Kikio despierte bien y ya no me deje salir…- se dijo Inuyasha sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Cerca de ahí un Yucai lobo corría seguido por sus ayudantes sin prestar atención ala lluvia…

Un aroma se filtro por entre la lluvia que le fue imposible ignorar…. Se trataba de una hembra en estado de celo… y como podría apreciar esta era una Yucai también.

Sin mas se separo del grupo y corrió con todo para alcanzar a la damisela.

Kagome, quien al escuchar a los lobos salió en sentido contrario del ruido, nunca creyó que este la detectaría. Así que al llegar hasta un claro dejo la carrera para disfrutar del paisaje.

-¡Hooolaaaa!…….. ¿Kagome?... ¿qué sorpresa verte de nuevo?

Mira que linda te has puesto….- le decía un lobo que no podía controlar muy bien las hormonas desde que la capto en el aire.

El contemplo de cerca que los cambios de Kagome fueron radicales y que ahora ella lucia mas hermosa y olía mucho mejor….

Me parece preciosa que hoy estas de suerte pues has encontrado un nuevo compañero que te cuidara de todo aquel que te aceche… - le dijo acercándose cautelosamente, como si cazara a su presa.

-Así, y quien te dijo que necesitaba que me cuidaran…. –dijo una muy rápida Yucai que cuando Koga estuvo a punto de agarrarla ella salto a la punta de un sauce y de ahí hasta otro de los árboles más altos.

-Baya Kagome es increíble que en tampoco tiempo tu ya puedas controlar tu fuerza…. – dijo Koga corriendo de tras de ella no quedándose a tras.

-Así es amigo…. Y ten la seguridad que pienso estar mucho tiempo sin que nadie sea mi dueño….- la chica grito agazapándose como si lo hiciera un felino listo para atacar…

-pues si tengo que cazarte, como lo aria con cualquiera de mis alimentos ….. ten la seguridad de que lo haré… - dijo Koga esquivando el ataque que Kagome le lanzo al estar cerca de ella.

-pues bien por ti… ¿sabias que ahora yo también cazo?... y déjame decirte que de mis presas no ha sobrevivido ni una….

Dijo Kagome cuando llegaba a la orilla de la cascada que finalizaba al río, mirando para todos lados para ver hacia donde poder brincar escucho como Koga llegaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y reía irónico mientras decía…..

-¡OH! …. Que inconveniente ¿no crees?...ahora ya no hay para donde correr…. Creo que... Tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda……. – pero callo de repente al ver como le sonreía la Yukai de forma socarrona….

-prefiero morir antes de que un Lobo apestoso como tu me llegara a tocar…. - Y diciendo eso se volteo y dio un clavado hacia la profundidad de la cascada……

Las palabras de Kagome cayeron como balde de agua fría en el corazón de Koga…. Dándose cuenta que la chica tierna y dulce de mirada piadosa había muerto con el ritual aquel…. Ahora solo se encontraba una fría Yukai que emanaba el mas hembriagante aroma que el pudiera haber aspirado jamás…. Sabía que le iba ser difícil domar a esa Yukai…

-mmmm…. Peor bien vale la pena…..¿o no?...- se dijo al percibir el aroma de Inuyasha.

-¡hasta que te encontré! Lobo apestoso….¿ Por que huiste hasta aquí?…..¿ que acaso t quieres suicidar?…. –pregunto Inuyasha al tiempo que se acercaba

Pero paro en seco al percibir el aroma de una hembra en celo…. Las hormonas de Inuyasha estaban fuera de si…. Pero el las controlaba por que sabia que el ya tenia pareja…..

-veo que ahora no es momento para que entrenemos como antes…. ¿Estas ocupado con una linda lobita heee?...-dijo Inuyasha sin sospechar que se trataba de Kagome…

Koga lo miro con desconcierto ya que no atino de quien se trataba peor como no tenia ganas de tener rivales y menos conocidos, optó por no decir nada y asentir con la cabeza para que el peliblanco se fuera lo mas pronto de ahí.

-Se trata de Ayame acaso….- pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha sacando de concentración a Koga al mencionar ese nombre….

-No…. Por favor no invoques a esa hembra, que solo consigue sacarme de mis casillas… dijo mirando de reojo hacia abajo haber si lograba ver a la joven que había saltado desde ahí.

Pero al contemplar la caída, dudaba que estuviera bien, así que dejo la casería para después.

-No te vallas Inuyasha… si quieres entrenamos juntos por un momento ya que estoy seguro que Naraku no tardara en aparecer…- y así se fue con Inuyasha rumbo a la aldea de Kaede.

en las rocas donde terminaba la cascada, una figura conocida salía arrastrándose para poder alcanzar el aire y descansar de una pelea reciente.

-Maldito Koga, me las pagaras….- dijo robándose un tobillo

-Pero pensándolo bien…. Fue divertido encontrarlo después de todo….-concluyo sonriendo animadamente.

Se trato de incorporar y noto que tenia una costilla lastimada se tendió sobre la roca y descanso por mucho rato… tanto que no noto que se había quedado dormida…. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrarse con una sonrisita ya conocida….

-¡hola! …. ¿Tu eres Kagome verdad?...

Continuara….

Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia, ya que ahora si no se si alguien la sigue o no….

Ahora se para que sirven los riviws… es para ver si tu historia es buena o no… bueno creo que como dije anterior mente… a esta historia se le acerca el final… pero aun que así sea por favor mándenme por lo menos un reviw para saber si alguien la esta leyendo… ¿vale?.

Bien cuídense y que Dios los bendiga… Bay.


	7. TE VUELVO A VER

CAPITULO 7

Inuyasha y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino que a la gran _Rumiko Takahashi_. y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino como diversión

**TE VUELVO A VER**

Cerca del río a orillas de una cascada se encontraba un grupo de Yucais, comentando los sucesos de las últimas semanas….

-ya ha pasado tiempo desde que se presentaron los últimos ataques de Naraku… mmm …se me hace que esta preparando un ataque superior al de aquella vez en que un chico por orden suya dejo libre a miles de ratas y estas acabaron con pueblos enteros, presiento que esto que viene es peor…- dijo un anciano sentado con sus piernas entrelazadas arriba de una baca y con un báculo con forma de martillo en su mano peinado de cola de caballo

-tienes razón Totosai, este tiempo de espera es mas angustioso…. Como dice el refrán "el que espera desespera".. y lo peor es que no se han escuchado nada de él.- dijo una pulga que saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes.

-así es … Oye Mioga deja de saltar que ya me mareaste- dijo uno de los presentes llamado Retocan cuidador del bosque, este tenia el poder de sacar lobos por su boca como forma de ataque….. Pero en general el era amistoso.

-¡hey miren ahí!... hay algo…… vamos a ver…..- dijo otro que estaba en la reunión.

Al acercarse y ver a la hermosa Yucai descansando sobre una piedra completamente mojada, las mandíbulas de todos estos cayeron hasta el suelo… pero uno de ellos inmediatamente la reconoció.

-tu eres Kagome ¿verdad?...- pregunto Totosai

-pero que te paso y donde están tus compañeros… pregunto sorprendido del cambio.

-¿pero es que nunca me haces caso?… no te acabo de contar que Naraku ataco junto con las brujas a la pobre de Kagome..- dijo un Mioga un poco enojado por la falta de atención.

-mmm… pues ya no me acuerdo..¿y quien eres tu?..-dijo un Totosai muy distraído a la pulga saltarina.

-No tienes remedio….-contesto Mioga con enfado.

La Yucai hembra se paro muy lentamente del lugar donde estaba, dejando ver que era una hembra muy joven, sin dueño y muy hermosa.

Su mirada ámbar paso de uno en uno por todos los Yukais que se encontraban al rededor de ella, alzo una fina ceja y después hablo.

-Yo… soy Kagome y estoy buscando a Naraku …para hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo.

Todos al escuchar esas palabras se enardecierón pues el instinto de pelea creció ante la determinación de la chica.

-oye muchacha no crees que estas muy tierna para poder pelear tu sola con ese desgraciado…- dijo uno de los presentes que conocia el proceder de Naraku.

-no importa mi edad sino la fuerza y el coraje y créanme de eso tengo mucho,…..-dijo sin inmutarse por ofender a los presentes.

-baya si que eres tonta, dime como es que presumes de fuerza si ni siquiera te puedes curar tus heridas sola…. –pregunto otro de los Yukais de atrás ya que el numero de estos se estaba incrementando a medida que Kagome se iba secando y el aroma de ella iba viajando por los aires, atrayendo mas y mas machos en celo.

-eso crees…. Pues… no había querido utilizar mi poder cerca de ustedes, por que podría dañarlos.

**N**o soportarían una ráfaga purificadora… pero si insistan …. –dijo kagome saliendo completamente del agua

Mioga, Totosai y Rotacan salieron despavoridos sabiendo de lo que era capaz a un lugar a salvo.

Pero muchos por la duda y otros por el espectáculo de ver a la Yucai así de sexy no les importo las consecuencias, animándola a que lo hiciera.

Ella llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos y extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba dejando a todos fascinados por observar ese cuerpo magnifico y tentador al descubierto.

Y observaron como bajaba los brazos lentamente hasta volver a juntarlos al nivel del vientre haciendo con esto una figura de un circulo, al terminar comenzó a decir unas palabras incoherentes a los demás… y su persona se ilumino con una aura de color rosa que comenzó a salir por todo el cuerpo de ella… fue controlándola gradualmente… pero un segundo después se salio de su control para chocar contra el cuerpo de todos los que se encontraban y los mando inconcientes por el impacto a unos metros lejos de ahí

-guuuuaaaaaauuuu… dijeron en coro los tres Yukais que conocían a la Kagome de antes.

El cambio en todos los aspectos era muy notorio……. Los poderes de ella se cuadruplicaron e iban en aumento.

El esfuerzo fue demasiado dejándola completamente agotada.

Se acercaron cautelosamente y la tomaron en sus brazos pues se había desmayado.

Totosai fue quien la cargo para llevarla hasta su vaca.

-es muy poderosa pero le falta entrenamiento… dijo Mioga que alcanzaba a Totosai, el cual ya iba sentado en su vaca llevando a Kagome en el lomo del animal.

-Si….. Es por eso que tenemos que ponerla a salvo de las malas influencias …es muy joven y tiene mucha determinación pero no sabe como canalizar ese poder… debemos enseñarle.. – dijo Totosai con una mirada triste que dirigía hacia la chica.

-bien entonces llévala contigo y yo avisare a los demás para decirles donde se encuentra y así hacer un plan para derrotar a Naraku….- dijo Mioga muy entusiasmado.

-espera Mioga…. No es bueno adelantarnos, es mejor ir viendo el avance de ella en las artes marciales…. en el desarrollo de su poder… y en las estrategias de ataque … después de eso veremos como se comporta en un ataque masivo y la que influencia que este tiene en su persona….. Es decir si la maldad no acaba por llenar su corazón….. Acuérdate que fue magia negra la que usaron para la transformación y quien sabe que esencia se mezclo con ella para convertirla en un yukai…. Si fue Naraku estamos perdidos…. – acabo de decir el maestro Totosai mirando hacia los árboles del bosque que ya dejaban atrás.

-No fue un Yukai cualquiera…. el que dio su esencia fue el hermano de Inuyasha.

Sesshumarou sama, Fue el que rescato a Kagome de esas brujas y fue cuando todo ocurrió…..- dijo Mioga viendo como Rotacan los alcanzaba después de haberse quedado a revisar a cada uno de los Yukais que fueron afectados por el poder de la chica.

-a no me digas que fue el hermano de Inuyasha…. Mmmmmmmm… ¿ese Yukai tan frió y serio fue el que se preocupo de Kagome?... ¿pues donde estaba Inuyasha?..-pregunto Totosai muy intrigado

-cuidando a su Kikio… últimamente Kikio a cambiado y en lugar de ayudar se ha vuelto un estorbo….no se bien que paso pero se esta comportando como una niña caprichuda que solo quiere estar cerca de su janyou….-dijo molesto Mioga.

Ha es por eso que estas aquí y no con Inuyasha…- dijo Rotacan riendo estruendosamente como era su costumbre.

-si, la verdad es que esa mujer me desespera…. Inuyasha ya no es ni la mitad de lo que era antes y la verdad verlo así me decepciona…. – dijo Mioga muy apesadumbrado

-bien pero como le aremos para avisarles…. Necesitamos que ellos no hagan nada tonto antes de que Kagome este lista…. – dijera Totosai tratando de elevar a su vaca voladora.

-bueno seria bueno que Rotacan fuera a avisar a todo yukai que quiera ayudar a matar a Naraku…. Esto es cada uno de los yukais presentes hace unos momentos tenia un motivo para matar a Naraku… ¿Qué tal si hay mas? Todos ellos nos pueden ayudar ¿no?... – dijo Mioga trepándose en la vaca de Totosai pues esta comenzaba a volar.

-pues entonces iré a avisarles a todo aquel que quiera pelear contra Naraku…ustedes no se preocupen….-al canso a gritar Retocan ya que el no volaba y lo habían dejado abajo.

-bueno ahora es mejor que veamos la forma de avisarles a los amigos de Kagome para que no hagan tonterías…-dijo el dueño de la vaca mirando hacia el suelo y divisando a un mapache muy curioso.

-¡haaaaaa!... ya lo tengo. Baja a tu vaca… ve hacia donde esta ese mapache…..-dijo ansioso Mioga.

-hola Hachi… te acuerdas de nosotros….-pregunto Mioga saltando alrededor de Hachi…

-ha hola… como no reconocer al amigo de mi amo Miroku…-dijo el mapache medio sonriente.

-bien… mira Hachi, que bueno que lo digas de ese modo, por que precisamente te queríamos pedir un favor….-dijo la pulga llegando de un brinco hasta el hombro de este.

-queremos que le avises a Miroku que no vallan hacer nada contra Naraku… hasta que tenga noticias de nosotros, entendiste…..-dijo Totosai acercándose a el.

-ha, como fue que dijeron…. ¿contra Naraku?…-dijo Hachi haciéndose bolita por el miedo.

-No te preocupes amigo… no hay peligro en avisarles.-río Mioga ante la actitud del Yukai mapache.

-ha bueno… si solo es de avisar esta bien, cuenten con ello…- dijo transformándose para poder volar e ir hasta donde estaba su amo Miroku.

-bien creo que ya nos podemos ir a entrenar a esta chiquilla….-dijo Totosai y se volvió a subir junto con Mioga a su vaca y se fueron volando.

Rotocan iba muy despreocupado por el bosque cuando encontró a cierto Yukai que conocía de años….

-hola amo bonito…..-dijo postrándose en el piso para que este no se molestara por haberle molestado.

-ahora que quieres traidor….-dijo Sesshumarou de muy mal humor, ya que no sabia nada de Kagome y eso lo estaba desesperando, parecía como que se la había tragado la tierra.

-no me diga así amo bonito.. Solo le vengo ha extender una invitación de pelea por parte de todos los Yukai de la tierra norte…. –el mapache se había parado al decir esta frase.

-no me interesa participar en tu guerra…- dijo Sesshumarou muy molesto.

-pero señor esta vez va a ser diferente… este es un combate contra Naraku….-al oír esas palabras el inuYukai se le quedo mirando de forma interrogativa.

-Explícate …- dijo en tono autoritario.

-los maestros Mioga y Totosai… tienen en sus manos a una linda Yukai que ha sido transformada por Naraku… y dicen que ella es muy poderosa pero que la van a entrenar bien para qué pueda pelear en contra de su creador….- dijo el Yukai encargado de los bosques.

-como dijiste……… una Yukai que transformo Naraku…acaso es….- no completo las palabras por que el propio Rotacan acababa de decir su Nombre.

-la llamaron Kagome y es amiga de ellos..-le informo con un poco de dificultad pues casi lograba ahorcarlo.

Lo había agarrado de su cuello sin haberse dado cuanta

Soltó despacio al Yukai y se quedo pensativo hasta que segundos después busco con su mirada sus ojos para volver a preguntar.

-¿donde crees se encuentran….. hacia donde se dirigen?…. –el demonio se dio cuenta de sus ansias y le informo de inmediato.

-creo que se la llevan a la casa de Totosai, es ahí donde la entrenaran…-dijo sin mas.

Sesshumarou queriendo aparentar que no había pasado nada dijo.

-bien creo que esa invitación esta muy bien, la aceptare pero, quiero que me hagas un favor.

-ve hacia el río y encontraras a Rin y a Yaken, les dices que regresen al castillo.. creo que esta vez si me demore en regresar…- y diciendo esto dio vuelta y en una esfera color rosa se dirigió a toda prisa hasta donde se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, pesadillas y de su vida…..

Rotacan solo sonrió al ver que su amo bonito se había enamorado y corrió en busca de los protegidos de su amo para avisarles lo sucedido.

Bueno este viaje ha sido muy largo ¿no lo crees?...-pregunto Totosai con una sonrisa a una chica que acababa de despertar de un largo sueño.

-¡he!.. a si… ¿donde estoy?...-pregunto Kagome dándose cuanta que había sido transportada a otro lugar.

-No te espantes… Mioga y Yo te entrenaremos… para que tu puedas enfrentar a tu enemigo…-dijo Totosai bajando las cosas que traía en su vaca.

-¿Será suficiente con lo que ustedes me enseñen?...- pregunto Kagome estirándose para acabar de despertar.

-Yo creo que con eso y con mi ayuda…-se oyó detrás de la chica que reconoció de inmediato la voz y el arrastre de las palabras como solo el podía hacerlo.

-¿Shensshoumarou?…-se pregunto la chica con una rara sensación de alegría y ansia por tirársele en sima.

Corrió hacia el para poder abrazarlo….. Pero a unos pasos de llegar se detuvo en seco y se pregunto que estaba haciendo.

-¿pero que demonios estoy pensando?... ¿por que siento esta necesidad de abrazarlo.. De tenerlo cerca de mi?...- se pregunto la chica tratando de retroceder en el camino.

Shensshoumarou se dio cuenta de esto y se adelanto tan rápido como pudo para tomarla del brazo antes de que esta huyera como era su costumbre.

-Adonde crees que vas… esta vez no te me escapas…- le dijo cerca de su oído para que no escucharan ni Totosai… ni mucho menos Mioga que ya se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Kagome al sentir el aire en su oreja sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y cedió terreno, abrazando fuertemente al Inoyucai que le correspondía el abrazo muy calurosamente.

Kagome no tubo mas dudas este era el Yukai para ella.

(Pensamiento de Kagome)

En la escuela me hacían mención de la selección natural… que hembras y machos en la naturaleza buscan al ejemplar mejor dotado de cada especie para tener la mejor decendencia….. mmmm que mejor pareja que shensshoumarou y yo…..

-hey dejen de perder el tiempo… Dijo Mioga con algo de envidia al Inuyucai por poder abrazar a una de las Yukais más hermosas y por que no decirlo la única con todos los atributos que ella tenia.

Ellos se separaron en contra de su voluntad y decidieron comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Mientras en la aldea de Kaede en donde todos se preparaban para salir en busca de Kagome…..

-amo Miroku…..amoooo Mirocuuuuuuu…-gritaba un mapache fuera de la choza de Kaede.

-parecen que te hablan excelencia..-dijo una chica con el cabello castaño y ojos café obscuros…

-Espera aquí Sango iré haber que pasa…-le dijo el monje saliendo de la choza.

Continuara.

Taaaaaaa raaaaaaaan ….. Haber lo primero agradezco todos los Reviws que mandaron en apoyo y la verdad los agradezco de corazón…. se que no estuvo nada interesante este capitulo pero por lo menos ya se encontraron esos tortolitos… y además ya se atraen…. Fuiuuuu en el capitulo anterior pensaba ponerle un tórrido romance con el Koga… pero la verdad no se me hace justo para mi Shensshoumarou ya que el llegó primero… ¿verdad?.. Bueno no se que opinen y si quieren que algo pase antes de que se quede con Shensshoumarou déjenme su opinión vale…..Bay y cuídense… a se me olvidaba….. ¿ya leyeron cuantos de la casa de la luna?…… verdad que esta genial es de Senss x Kag. Esta muuuuuuyyyyyy bueno y no crean que por que esta en clasificación M es por que esta fuerte …(déjenme decirles , que no tiene nada de lime , solo es violencia jijiji como a mi me gusta) y por eso yo la recomiendo … bueno espero la leean y sigan mi historia adios..


	8. Los preparativos

Hola …perdón por la tardanza espero no haya represalias y mejor les dejo la historia para que la disfruten

Los preparativos

Sensshoumarou ya había terminado de entrenar a Kagome transmitiéndole todos sus conocimientos de ataque y pelea….

La asombrosa habilidad de la Youkai era increíble asimilaba hasta el ultimo detalle a la perfección y no dejaba de imponer su estilo en cada uno de los movimientos.

Inuyasha y los demás ya estaban enterados de los avances que ella tenia por medio de Hashi y Yaken, que habían sido los mensajeros durante todo este tiempo de entrenamiento.

Se estaban preparando los últimos detalles del ataque que iba a ocurrir dentro de tres días, según lo planeado por Sensshoumaru, Mioga y el viejo Totosai…

Kagome no había dejado en ningún momento el poder espiritual que antes tenia y por lo tanto seguía percibiendo cualquier espiritu maligno…. Y es por esa causa que ella se encontraba de lo más tranquila cuando dijo a los demás que se retiraría a tomar un merecido baño en el río.

Ella se fue despacio tomándose toda la calma del mundo… y una vez estando dentro de las aguas frías del rió, recordó a su familia del futuro, la nostalgia la comenzó a invadir y se sintió sola y desdichada por primera vez desde el cambio ocurrido.

Ese momento de debilidad fue el causante de que no percibiera el olor putrefacto de Naraku… que la observaba a distancia extasiándose de su belleza.

-ella es mi creación y no se la dejare a un inútil Inu-yukai ni mucho menos a un hibrido mal nacido... – dijo este con toda la rabia que sentía crecer en sus entrañas.

Ella salio del río y fue entonces cuando lo sintió… la mirada penetrante y lasciva de el demonio que ella quería ver muerto mas que nada en la vida.. Pues había sido el causante de su transformación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces una vez vestida con los atuendos prestados por Sango para la batalla, se giro tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió hacia él, con la intención de matarlo.

Pero cuando llego al lugar este ya había desaparecido y en su lugar dejo una marioneta la cual fue destruida inmediatamente por Kagome.

El nuevo día pintaba el cielo sus tonalidades rosas y azules para dar la bienvenida a los que ya se preparaban para salir en busca del sitio de reunión con los demás.

-Inuyasha estará esperándonos en la unión de los tres ríos…- dijo Totosai a Kagome que terminaba con su desayuno.

Por su parte el Ino-yucai apagaba el fuego que los había mantenido calientes durante la noche.

-quien le avisara a la tribu de los Lobos para que ayuden en la batalla…- pregunto un despistado Mioga que había sido aplastado por Kagome al darse cuanta de que este se había aferrado al cuello de ella para tomar su desayuno.

-Aun no se como avisarle… pues con el no se sabe ya que recorren el territorio de un lugar a otro y nunca se establecen… - dijo Totosai que ya montaba a su vaca.

-Bueno yo creo que el seguirá el aroma de cualquiera de nosotros cuando se de cuanta de que estamos en movimiento…. él vendrá estoy segura…..- dijo kagome tomando el sendero por donde Totosai había emprendido el viaje.

El Inu-yukai no parecía contento de que su hembra (como él le llamaba, por que aun nada de nada con ella.) conociera también a el lobo sarnoso.

Así pues después de un día casi entero se encontraban en el río esperando por los demás a que llegarán.

-me parece que ya se tardaron…. Seguro que se les aviso…- dijo Sensshoumarou con desagrado al pensar en verles la cara nuevamente a todos los amigos de Kagome.

-no te desesperes… por suerte y también llegue con ellos Kouga y sus amigos…. – dijo Kagome con tono coqueto que alerto el libido del Yukai.

Se acerco tan rápido como un suspiro y la tomo del talle y susurrando en el oído de está que no se atreviera a mirar a otro que no fuera él.

Ella le miro como si nada y una melosa sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

-¡no me digas que estas celoso!… tan pronto estas marcando el territorio, pero si ni siquiera hemos hacho el rito de apareamiento…- dijo Kagome que aun que no sabia de las costumbres de los Yukai para tener pareja, si sabia de todos los programas vistos en la tele de la vida salvaje.

El reflexiono las palabras de ella y la soltó de inmediato y la miro temeroso..

-¿Eso quiere decir que aun no me has escogido como tu pareja?… quiere decir que quieres que mate a todo aquel que quiera tenerte como su hembra… -dijo el Yukai, asombrado por la reacción de ella hacia él.

Sensshoumarou creyó que como ya todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas el sería el escogido por la bella Kagome, pero ahora que ella le decía esto sabia que ella estaba indecisa y eso no le gustaba.

Además era una tradición luchar por el amor de una Yukai para tomarla como propiedad.. Pero el creía que por las circunstancias de Kagome el no tendría que hacer eso, ya que ella era parte de su sangre ahora.

El pensar que otro tomaría sus labios y saborearía lo que por derecho es de el, casi lo enloquecía.

-pues bien una vez terminando esta pelea contra Naraku, peleare contra los demás y dejare bien claro que solo yo puedo ser tu dueño… -dijo Sensshoumarou con determinación.

Ella no había previsto la reacción de él cuando dijo esa tontería, que se le ocurrió de la nada.

-Yo…yo no quise decir eso… yo no quiero que mates a nadie de mis amigos solo por que tu quieras algo con migo…..-dijo Kagome al Ino-yukai que en esos momentos se alejaba de ella sin prestarle ya la mas mínima atención.

-Sensshopumarou te estoy hablando… oyeeeeeeeeeeee… te hablo…- le grito Kagome pero fue inútil este ya se había adelantado hasta donde se encontraba una roca bastante alta.

Ella quiso seguirlo pero fue detenida por Totosai…

Es mejor que lo dejes así… lo que dijiste es muy cierto, si el no se vate en duelo con nadie por ti su unión no será valida… ya que solo así el demostrara que es digno de confianza para cuidar de ti y de su prole…. Dijo Mioga que se acerco hacia ella y le explicaba la reacción del peliplatino.

-pero es que no hay problema yo confió en él, y además con quien pelearía si no hay nadie que quiera estar con migo…. Como el dijo ya todos tienen pareja…. –dijo Kagome casi convencida de lo que dijo.

Yo no lo creo así….uno de los que quieren que estés con el, es sin duda alguna el mismísimo Naraku…. Pues el mismo te escogió para que fueras su Hembra…. –dijo Totosai.

Ella se quedo pensando en esa probabilidad y su cuerpo sin querer sintió un ligero estremecimiento.

Ahora que ya todos estaban reunidos se encontraban planeando todos los detalles de cómo llegarían al castillo del malvado Naraku, y trataban de no mezclar mucho a Kagome en las batallas ya que sabían el objetivo de Naraku en la pelea…. Adueñarse de su creación.

-haber si entendí, he practicado todo este tiempo para acabar con la rata de Naraku… y ustedes quieren limitar mi ataque solo por el miedo de que este tonto me secuestre…- dijo una enfadada Kagome.

-Así es niña… te parece muy fácil que este demonio se deje atacar nada mas por que si… pues no, el tiene algo en mira… y ese algo eres tú…..dijo un molesto Mioga que ya estaba arto de las protestas de Kagome con respecto al ataque.

-pero es que ahora soy muy fuerte y además….- pero no la dejaron terminar de opinar y la sacaron de el circulo de donde se encontraban.

-mira Kagome… no decimos que no seas fuerte y que no podrías participar en esta pelea…. Pero lo que te pedimos es que esperes hasta el último momento para que tu intervengas y solo si de verdad ves que es muy necesaria tu intervención…. – dijo Inuyasha con todo el respeto que ella le merecía.

Kikio solo los miraba y no decía ninguna palabra.

Sango por su parte jalo a Kagome y la llevo fuera de ahí diciendole que le ayudara a buscar algo para comer ya que tendrían que ir preparados para todo.

Así lo hizo y se alejaron solo un momento.

Kikio las seguía de cerca y fue cuando aprovecho Kagome para preguntarle lo que tanto quería desde hacia unas horas.

-oye Kikio….. Inuyasha y tu ya tienen algo que ver como pareja….-dijo sin ninguna intención.

Kikio se puso a la defensiva pensando que esa pregunta era para poder robarle el amor de Inuyasha.

-¿qué tratas de insinuar? …. ¿Que quieres que el sea tu pareja?...- dijo Kikio tomando el arco y la flecha que llevaba en su espalda y los mantenía listos.

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeee!…. Como se te ocurre… a mí no me gusta las cosas de segunda mano… - contesto muy digna la Yukai.

-Bueno y por que la pregunta…- dijo Kikio ya bajando el arco.

-Bueno es que como ustedes son una pareja de inu-yukais, pues pensé que a lo mejor habían hecho algún rito especial para cellar su amor… dijo kagome viéndola algo apenada.

-Ó sea que tu no has quedado con Sensshoumarou como su pareja todavía…-pregunto Sango con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno aun todavía no pero estoy segura de que el es el macho que yo quiero para pasar mi vida con el….- dijo Kagome con determinación.

Kikio al escuchar eso una sonrisa afloro en su cara y por primera vez le hablo como amiga a Kagome.

-Mira Kagome nuestra relación no se puede comparar con la de ustedes, pues Inuyasha no es igual que Sensshoumarou, y además tu ya no eres una humana como yo…- dijo Kikio que ya pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Kagome.

pensamiento de Sango…(mmmmmmm si que humana .. si es un cadáver ambulante…)

-tu quieres decir que su relación de Inu y tu fue como la de los humanos…- dijo Kagome.

-Así es, en muto acuerdo nos prometimos y hasta ahora nos hemos respetado…- dijo Kikio dejando con esto claro de que Inuyasha estaba apartado solo para ella.

-haaaaa… bien pero tu no sabes en que consista el apareamiento entre Yukais…-dijo kag medio alarmada.

-Bueno yo tengo entendido que el macho anuncia su intención al clan o al grupo de interesados en tomar por pareja a la hembra y cuando estos se muestran contrariados o molestos por su determinación… los reta a un duelo donde el ganador puede acercarse ala hembra con intenciones de seducirla, y si está acepta, ya no hay mas…. – dijo Sango que había estudiado el comportamiento de los monstruos, Yukais, brujas y de mas

-pero que pasa si la hembra no quiere estar con ese Yukai….- dijo Kagome recordando lo que le habían dicho de Naraku.

-bueno creo que entonces el Yukai escogido por ella tiene una nueva oportunidad de desafiar al ganador…. Pero esta vez la pelea será a muerte…. y si por desgracia el elegido por la hembra muere, ella ya no podrá escoger a otro… se unirá con el vencedor quiera o no.

Kagome ya no quiso indagar era obvio que la había regado y todita… ella no había comprendido la magnitud del problema hasta ahora… y claro ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Dejaría su vida a la cambio de la persona amada antes de verlo muerto…. Total ella ya lo había hecho antes con Inuyasha… pues con más razón con Sensshoumarou el cual le había robado el corazón y hasta la propia voluntad.

Ella se encargaría de matar al maldito Naraku y no dejaría que nada le ocurriera a Sensshoumarou.

Y si de casualidad el muriera ella preferirá la muerte antes de pertenecer a ese maldito.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Kagome que se había dejado envolver en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a nadie mas por el resto del tiempo hasta que llego uno mas de los integrantes de la lucha.

-Kouga que bueno es verte… dijo Kagome sin pensar ….ya que en realidad le había dado gusto ver al lobo que venia acompañado por sus hombres y una preciosa Yukai pelirroja ya conocida por ella.

-¡hola!…. ¿Como has estado Ayame?..- dijo Kagome acercándose a Ayame para saludarla.

Pero está… no reconociéndola, huyo hasta posarse a espaldas de Kouga para que la protegiera, la presencia de Kagome imponía con solo verla.

Kouga aparto de su espalda a Ayame sin explicarle nada a ella, y miro a kagome como si mirara a una Diosa…

-Perdónala Kagome es tan tonta que no te ha reconocido….- dijo el Yukai algo apenado por haber traído con él a la chica.

-¡Ho!….. Es eso, pensé que ya no quería hablarme…. Por favor Ayame no me reconoces soy Kagome…. – dijo nuevamente la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable que reconoció inmediatamente la pelirroja.

-¡Kagome!... ¿eres tú? … de verdad que has cambiado, como fue que te paso esto….- pregunto muy desconcertada la pelirroja.

-Es una larga historia, pero te la contare cuando todo esto termine…. Me da gusto volverte a ver…. De verdad…..- dijo Kagome llena de felicidad, esperando que con la intervención de Kouga y sus amigos ayudara a derrotar al malvado de Naraku.

Bueno espero les aya gustado y perdón por el retrazo de esta historia…. Ya les dije que no me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas pero por ciertos contratiempos no había podido subir la historia… bien espero estén bien y les mando un saludo a todos aquellos que mandaron un rewius. Cuídense mucho adios.


	9. La muerte de Naracu

La muerte de Naraku

Habían pasado mas de tres horas y ya no llegaba nadie mas a la junta del rió.

-tendremos que marcharnos de una vez si no queremos que nos agarre la noche en el camino…- dijo un Inuyasha como siempre impacientemente.

-pero todavía faltan muchos… -contesto Sango, esperando que muchos de los conocidos que odiaban a Naraku se decidieran a intervenir en la pelea.

-¿pero, a quien más esperan?...- pregunto un Sesshomaro altanero.

-haber…. tenemos que revisar nuevamente el plan para saber como vamos a distribuirnos durante el ataque... – dijo Kagome con calma, sacando un rollo de papiro en el cual estaba marcado el mapa de la región.

-Contemos nuevamente….primero tenemos a los del grupo de Inuyasha. (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kkyuo y el mismo)…-dijo Totosai anotando el mismo los nombres de los acompañantes de Inuyasha en una papeleta.

-Por otro lado tenemos a los del grupo de Kouga (Ginta y Hiten, Ayame y el mismo Kouga)… -dijo nuevamente Totosai.

-Esta también el grupo de Sesshomaro con Rin, Yaken nada mas… -dijo la pulga Mioga

-¿y yo que…. no me cuanta en el grupo?… dijo una enfadada Kagome.

-bueno yo no la conté en ese grupo por que pensé que usted vendría con nosotros, pero si usted gusta… -dijo la pulga queriendo componer las cosas.

-no, tiene razón Mioga… tu no puedes acompañarnos tu te iras con Kaede, Totosai, Rin y con Mioga hasta el ultimo y solo actuaras si es muy necesario…- dijo un Yukai de ojos ambarinos con autoridad.

-¡Ho que diablos!..., esta bien… - contesto Kagome medio molesta.

Bien ahora a quien mas esperamos… -pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha

-bueno esperemos que venga Hachi con algunos que se hayan atrevido a pelear contra Naraku… -dijo Miroku esperanzado.

-Bien entonces comamos mientras esperamos, haber si viene alguien mas en una hora ¿les parece?... –dijo Inuyasha disponiéndose a comer lo que ya habían hecho las chicas.

Dos horas después todos los presentes caminaban por la orilla del río rumbo al castillo de Naraku…

En realidad se había juntado un grupo bastante grande y todos con un solo objetivo DESTRUIR a Naraku

Inuyasha era el que encabezaba al grupo.

Al llegar a una cascada se detuvieron ya que Kikyuo le informo a Inuyasha que ya sentía el aura maligna de Naraku…

Todos los presentes se pusieron tensos y comenzaron a percatarse de la pesadez del aire que los rodeaba.

Sacaron nuevamente el pergamino y repartieron los lugares estratégicos para atacar la fortaleza de Naraku.

-Bien somos cuatro grupos cada uno de los grupos tendrá que llevar a una Sacerdotisa la cual ayudara con romper el escudo con el cual se ha mantenido oculto el demonio de Naraku….- dijo Inuyasha como buen líder.

-espera un poco solo hay dos sacerdotisas en el grupo… ¿de donde quieres sacar a las otras dos?... –pregunto Kouga a Inuyasha que no sabia contar el pobre.

-en eso te equivocas…- dijo Kagome quien se refería a ella misma como sacerdotisa

-no, no se equivoca… tu ya dejaste de ser Sacerdotisa, ahora tienes poderes de ataque pero no puedes romper el escudo de Naraku, sin un arma…. – dijo Sesshomaro con calma.

Kagome no soportaba que ese tipejo la manipulara tan fácilmente y que delante de sus amigos la dejara en ridículo, así que salio del grupo sin hacer ruido y se interno en el bosque para poder caminar un momento y tranquilizarse, sabia que si perdía los estribos echaría todo a perder.

Ya todos tenían sus posiciones y las ordenes bien definidas…

Los roles habían cambiado, ahora Inuyasha con su colmillo de acero iría con Hachi, Royocan (el cuidador de los bosques…no se si se escribe así...perdón) y con otros cuatro que se habían unido a ellos, ellos irían sin sacerdotisa, colmillo de acero podía cortar el escudo, así que atacarían por el lado Norte.

Kikyuo debía ir con Sango, con Ayame, con Ginta y Hiten para combatir por el lado oeste.

Kaede estaría con Kouga, Totosai y Miroku quienes entrarían por el sur.

Y por ultimo estaría Sesshomaro con Yaken, ellos se bastaban solos (ya estaban acostumbrados). Estos entrarían por el lado este.

Se había acordado que Rin, Mioga y Kagome esperarían a las afueras del aura maligna por si alguien quisiera entrar o salir… ellos lo detendrían en su intento.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos avanzaron, sin darse cuanta que Kagome no estaba con ellos…

Mientras Kagome caminaba ya mas tranquila y pensando en regresar de una vez.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos y observo una sombra en lo alto de un árbol, en un movimiento ella llego hasta el lugar con la rapidez de un suspiro.

Y tomo de uno de sus brazos al intruso.

-¿Kohaku que haces aquí?... ¿como es posible que estés como si nada mientras que has visto todo lo que hemos planeado?...- pregunto Kagome algo recelosa.

-no te preocupes, no diré nada… de echo ayudare en lo que pueda a combatir a ese desgraciado, pero por favor no le digas nada a mi hermana… hasta que acabe todo por favor te lo suplico…. –dijo kohaku, quien miraba suplicante a Kagome.

Ella no pudo olvidar como Sango sufría cada vez que su hermano desaparecía y darle una esperanza falsa, sería desastroso.

-esta bien te dejare ir, pero quiero que sepas que te estaré vigilando y si veo que haces algo indebido acabaré yo misma con tigo… - dijo la chica muy decidida.

-de echo no iré a ningún lado, me quedare cerca de ti… -dijo Kohaku quien había sorprendido a la pelinegra con esa respuesta.

-¿cómo dices?.. ¿A qué te refieres?... es que, acaso eres mandado por Naraku para llevarme ante su presencia… -pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

-así es… pero no te espantes, no te voy a llevar a ninguna parte sino al contrario no dejare que nadie mas te lleve hasta el… -dijo Kohaku poniéndose enfrente de ella dándole la espalda para proteger el frente de donde se encontraban.

-pero… ¿quien aviso a Naraku de que vendríamos?... –pregunto algo confusa.

-no fue necesario, el tiene ahora un vínculo con tigo y sabe en donde te encuentras y que estas haciendo… recuerda que el te escogió para ser su hembra, para concebir a sus criaturas.

-¿pero que dices?... yo sabia que el se divide cuantas veces quiera para tener a sus creaciones, y no necesita de mujer o hembra alguna… eso sería contrario a lo que el siempre a criticado ¿no es así?...- decía la muchacha, nerviosamente.

-bueno, no se bien… pero de lo que me entere, es que el esta tratando de perpetuar su especie, con un ser inmortal a parte de el, con su misma sangre… es decir sus creaciones morirían con él, si pereciera… por que solo son extensiones de su persona.

-pero con un hijo natural de una Yukai real y mas con tus poderes… su hijo seria el ser mas poderoso del universo y plenamente inmortal… entiendes, en realidad no se trata de corazón o enamoramiento sino de el hecho de prolongar la especie y entrar en la selección natural como el mejor.

Acabo diciendo Kohaku dejando a la hermosa Kagome con la boca abierta… todo lo que había hecho Naraku era por que tenía miedo de morir y se estaba asegurando de dejar descendencia en este mundo.

-eso es Increíble Kohaku, lo que me dices es realmente increíble eso quiere decir que… el mismo Naraku teme a su muerte… -dijo Kagome con algo de esperanza.

-así es, desde que el se tuvo que fundir con su corazón para poder llevar a cavo la transformación de tu cuerpo, el a cambiado mucho… se ha vuelto vulnerable y además temeroso de todo… - dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón, de echo se ha vuelto descuidado, y es por eso que has llegado hasta aquí, verdad… ¿pequeño traidor?... –dijo Kagura que apareció detrás de otro de los árboles.

-Kagura, ¿qué haces aquí?, no era necesario que me siguieras, sabias que yo la encontraría, y la llevaría hasta el… -dijo Kohaku en un intento de cubrir las cosas.

Pero Kagura era demasiado lista y bien sabia que el chico había traicionado a su señor.

-ya no mientas pequeño bribón, lo he oído todo y déjame decirte que estoy de tu parte, yo estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad… y como dices en el momento que el muera yo moriré también… la última vez que me fui… no pude llegar muy lejos, pues el me encontró y me hizo regresar...- dijo triste mente la pelirroja

-Pero esta vez no volveré aun que me cueste la vida… -dijo la chica muy decidida.

Kagura le dijo a kagome donde exactamente se encontraba Naraku dentro del castillo y también le dijo como acabar con el, pero se lo tubo que decir en clave ya que sabia que Naraku intuiría que algo estaba mal con la chica y sus pensamientos serian escuchados por el mismo Naraku.

Ya te digo… toma el te y sabrás que al poniente salen las aves al amanecer… después tendrás que llegar muy de madrugada para tomar un pedazo de corazón y hacer que el mismo lo coma solo así sabrás que esta bueno para disfrutarlo tu también…

Kagome y Kohaku entendieron lo que kagura trataba de hacer… pero de eso a entenderla estaba muy lejos.

Así que Kagome hizo solo lo primero que se le ocurrió y bajo del árbol y con una vara comenzó hacer un croquis en el piso.

Kohaku ayudo en la realización de la pequeña copia de un mapa del castillo de Naraku y así por fin pudieron saber la ubicación del susodicho… pero el modo de matarlo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que se pensó.

Hasta que comenzaron a jugar un juego que Kagome ya sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo…" caras y gestos" y solo así descubrieron el como matar al demonio de Naraku.

-bueno deseó que todo salga bien y yo me retiro de aquí… nuevamente, haber hasta donde puedo llegar hoy… -dijo Kagura tomando una pluma pequeña y con un movimiento de mano la hizo grande, se subió en ella y con su mano se despidió de ellos.

Kohaku y Kagome se encaminaron hacia el castillo donde la pelea había empezado desde hacia rato.

Miles de demonios se batían en duelo con las sacerdotisas y con los Yukais y parecía que era un mano a mano y no había a quien irle… ellos observaban las escenas de cada batalla y por ninguna parte se encontraba a Naraku..

Kohaku le indico con un movimiento de la mano a la chica que siguieran dentro del castillo en búsqueda de Naraku… y así fue como El chiquillo guío a la Yukai hasta la estancia de té, y caminaron hacia el poniente hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos que se encontraban en el área de descanso.

En uno de ellos se encontraba Kanna con su espejo delante de Naraku y este observaba como Kagome estaba llegando hasta donde el estaba.

Se incorporo y con un movimiento cambio su aspecto pútrido en el joven atractivo que ya conocía la chica.

Sesshomaro estaba luchando con un ciento de demonios que se le dejaron venir para distraer su atención pero en un rápido movimiento de sus ojos alcanzo a ver a la Yukai que iba siguiendo al pequeño hermano de la cazadora de monstruos.

Así que, no perdiendo tiempo saco su espada y derroto a todos, corrió hacia la entrada del castillo, pero un Janyou que también había visto la misma escena le gano el paso…

-que dijiste ¿no?... que te iba a dejar como un héroe delante de ella, para que cayera rendida a tus pies… dijo algo colérico el chico.

-pero que estupideces dices… déjame pasar, que no ves que puede estar en peligro.

-no sin antes dejar en claro que ella será mía quieras o no.

-estas loco, ella tiene que decidir con quien quiere estar, peor si tu quieres podríamos tener un duelo para ver quien puede reclamarla como su hembra.

Estoy de acuerdo, yo también quiero entrar en la discusión…dijo Kouga.

Bueno entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa para poder rescatarla de ese maldito.

Y así Kouga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaro corrieron hasta donde encontraron una escena desagradable.

Al abrir la puerta Kagome iba a entrar hacia dentro de la alcoba, pero un desagradable olor le indico que en realidad Naraku se encontraba justo ahí y en ese momento sintió pánico y se quedo petrificada.

Al ver eso Kohaku ni tardo ni perezoso, entro primero al cuarto, y una mano lo tomo por la espalda queriendo sacar con rapidez el fragmento que le daba la vida.

Pero la rapidez adquirida en tantas batallas ayudo al muchacho haciendo que este diera un salto y llegara justo hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña kanna… tomándola por el cuello y con su arma degollando su cabeza.

Naraku emitió un grito y de inmediato trato de atacar al muchacho.

Kagome al oír gritar al Demonio entro sin pensar, y encontró el cuerpo de Kanna tirado desprendido de su cabeza.

Ella se armo de valor y corrió contra Naraku quien ya tenía acorralado a Kohaku en una esquina del cuarto.

Ella saco sus garras listas para arremeter por la espalda del demonio, pero este al sentir su presencia volteo para tomar la mano de la chica y atraerlo hacia el,

Justo en ese momento tres chicos llegaron guiados por el olor de la hembra… y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada, la chica era tomada por las manos y sujetada fuerte mente por el demonio de Naraku.

-atrás malditos o ella se muere, dijo Naraku decidido a todo con tal de ver desfallecer a los tres chicos.

Me temo que eso no va ha poder ser posible… dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba atrás de Naraku.

Kohaku había enterrado su arma en la espalda de Naraku, pero este no se quejo y ni siquiera sangro, solo hizo que de su cuerpo saliera una extensión como si fuera un brazo y tomo por el cuello al pequeño.

En ese momento con la distracción de Kohaku hacia Naraku, el Janyou tomo colmillo de acero y se aventó arma en mano contra de el demonio, para arremeter hacia su cabeza… pensando que así lo podría eliminar.

Pero de Naraku salieron no solo una sino dos cabezas y muchos brazos que empezaron a atacar en contra de Inuyasha y Kouga, los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a las trampas de Naraku.

Kagome seguía sujeta por Naraku y también el hermano de Sango.

Sesshomaro no sabia bien que hacer… pues su hembra estaba en peligro y deseaba antes que nada ponerla a salvo.

Así que decidió ir con su espada y cortar los brazos de Naraku que sujetaban a Kagome.

El movimiento fue muy rápido y la chica fue desprendida del demonio.

Los brazos no la soltaron, aun la sujetaban y estos comenzaban a regresar al cuerpo de Naraku para fundirse de nuevo con el.

Inuyasha al ver esto dio nuevamente un golpe a una de las cabezas y la cerceno de tajo, la otra dio un alarido y comenzó a hacerse grande…

Parecía que el demonio quería comerse a los que contra de el luchaban.

Sesshomaro casi terminaba por arrancarle los pedazos de brazos al cuerpo de kagome.

Con un solo golpe de su espada la chica estaba libre de todo

Entonces El Yukai le grito que se fuera… pero esta en lugar de obedecerlo salió despedida contra de Naraku…

Esta vez con las garras preparadas llenas de veneno…

Le dirigió un grito a Sesshomaro, que lo distrajera mientras ella tenia que hacer lo que Kagura le dijo.

Corrió en senté cimas de segundo y encajo sus garras en el pecho de el demonio Naraku,

De un tirón saco el corazón de este, después con la otra mano lo partió en dos y a las dos partes la purifico, con su nuevo poder.

Kagome ya no era sacerdotisa, pero tampoco era una Yukai normal…. Dentro de ella tenía ambos poderes y podía realizar ciertos actos que nadie mas podía hacer.

Como el liberar la maldad y erradicar todo el mal de ciertos objetos o personas.

El Demonio de Naraku, se había tenido que unir a su corazón y ahora era más vulnerable ante todo, es por eso que si alguien aparte de él tenía controlado su corazón, corría el riesgo de morir en sus manos.

Cuando Naraku abría la boca para devorar a Inuyasha y Kouga ella metió esa mitad por su boca, haciendo que este se lo tragara sin saber.

De inmediato el demonio supo lo que había pasado y el veneno que tenía su propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar en contra de él, haciendo estragos en su interior… vomitaba un liquido negrusco y la cara comenzó a desfigurarse, la mirada aterrada de Naraku les dijo a todos lo que dentro de el estaba pasando….. EL ESTABA MURIENDO.

La mitad que kagome tenia se estaba volviendo a poner negra pero volvió purificarla y regenero toda la maldad que en el estaba.

Todo alrededor comenzó a cambiar…. la estructura de el castillo comenzó a desquebrajarse y el techo caía sin contemplaciones.

Los demonios que Naraku manipulaba se habían marchado, dejando a los combatientes amigos de Inuyasha sorprendidos por su actitud.

Todas las extensiones de Naraku comenzaron a retórnense y a morir sin que nadie les hiciera nada.

Miroku vio su mano y observo que el kazzana (agujero negro) había desaparecido.

Y en el interior del cuarto donde se suponía estaba Naraku ahora solo se encontraba una masa viscosa haciendo ruidos extraños y burbujas en el piso….

Todos los demás habían huido en busca de la salida.

El demonio Naraku quedo enterrado dentro de su propio castillo.

Kagome observo que Kohaku seguía con vida y le sonrió con amistad.

Kagome fue hacia Kikio y Kaede que comentaban lo sucedido con asombro.

-que ha pasado Kagome? ..Preguntaron inquietas.

Nada solo le quite el corazón a Naraku, y lo purifique se lo di a comer haciendo que toda su maldad desapareciera y como el era toda maldad no quedo nada.

Pero tengo aquí en mis manos la otra parte de el corazón de Naraku… y no se que hacer…-dijo kagome

O pues hay que sellarlo y mantenerlo dentro de una caja que también será sellada y enterrada y sobre de ella hacer un templo para que ningún demonio pueda osar en volver a utilizar su corazón para sus fines y traerlo a la vida nuevamente.

Así pues se dispuso para que los restos de Naraku fueran purificados y sellados.

Gracias por leer… bueno esta vez no tarde tanto con la actualización y espero que el próximo capitulo sea el final de la historia y tal vez haga un epilogo para ver como termino todo.

Gracias y quiero recomendarles una historia que acabo de empezar con mis personajes favoritos ya saben kagome/Sesshomaro se llama Camaleón. Bueno cuídense y adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

Ultimo capitulo

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y soportar mi historia hasta el final. Un especial saludo a todos los que me mandaron una opinión… no importando sea malo o bueno.

Todos estaban en silencio ante la tumba sagrada que acaban de construir, la cual cuidaba celosamente los restos del maléfico "Naraku"… en esos momentos Kaede y Kikyuo terminaban sus oraciones y el monje acababa de conjurar unos pergaminos para acabar de cellar la entrada de la dichosa tumba…

-bien hemos terminado y ahora nada mas queda decidir el deseo que realizara la perla…-dijo Kikyuo, recordándoles a todos que Inuyasha tenia un deseo pendiente desde hacia 50 años..

-un momento… que quieres decir… -dijo Sango adivinando las intenciones de la sacerdotisa.

-bueno que como Inuyasha fue el que peleo mas por la perla… el es el que tiene el derecho sobre ella.

-no, no, no… todos aquí peleamos de igual manera… y además todos arriegasmos la vida por ella…. Mmmm… así que me parece que ninguno en especial es el dueño de la perla.

-pero que te pasa… sabes, que desde hace mucho tiempo, 50 años para ser exactos, ese era el objetivo… -dijo Kikyuo… quien se enfrentaba contra Sango abiertamente.

Entonces Inuyasha intervino de una manera estrepitosa…

-oigan, oigan… no vamos a pelear por eso... así que por que mejor no dejamos las cosas como están… -dijo Inuyasha quien miraba con benevolencia hacia todos lados para darles a entender que el estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión…

Pero al toparse con la mirada de kikyuo… sintió el infierno muy cerca de el…

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?... tu lo que quieres es seguir siendo bestia, para tener una oportunidad con esa arrastrada, ¿verdad?...-dijo esto señalando de manera ofensiva la silueta de Kagome quien se encontraba alejada en la copa de un árbol.

Kagome… no quería inmiscuirse mucho en la discusión, ella sabia que en pleitos de pareja era mejor no meterse y además aun le dolía que Inuyasha se hubiera decidido por Kikyuo en lugar de ella.

-no me vengas con escenas de celos Kikyuo… creo que te e demostrado de una y mil veces que solo tu eres mi dueña… ¿no?... – dijo el hibrido.

-me vas a decir… ¿Qué renunciaras a la oportunidad que lanzo hace unos minutos este Sesshomaro?... valla entonces si que va a estar reñido pelear por Kagome…. Es decir yo pensaba que tu lo ibas a cansar y después yo daría el golpe final…-dijo kouga, con una cara de decepción.

-¿Qué has dicho?... ¡Ho! es verdad, tengo la oportunidad de pelear por Kagome ya que ahora es una yukai…. Ahíja… (Dio un grito de alegría)…. Pero eso es música para mis oídos... matare dos pájaros de un tiro… -dijo Inuyasha sin importarle lo que su amada dijera en esos momentos.

-¿a que te refieres?...- pregunto Shippo, quien también se imaginaba luchando por kagome, para que no lo alejaran nunca de ella, (ya que la quería como una madre)…

-demostrare que soy capaz de derrotar a Sesshomaro, y de que puedo quitarle a Kagome para que esta no sufra al lado de el…-dijo el peliplateado con cara de felicidad.

-JJJmmm eso esta por verse…. Acaso crees que esta vez te dejare con vida… por si no lo sabes esta pelea es a muerte…-dijo Sesshomaro

-oye… Inuyasha… que te has creído… acaso crees que estoy pintada… -dijo una Kikyuo con su arco y su flecha ya preparada para dispararla directamente al pecho de Inuyasha, pues al ver que este se ponía en posición de ataque contra de Sesshomaro, había aceptado el reto que este le había mandado a todos.

Inuyasha voltio al oír las palabras de Kikyuo y de inmediato dejo su pose de pelea para observar con mas detalle, la flecha que estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia el.

-Kikyuo…. Que estas haciendo…. ¿acaso no entiendes por que voy a luchar?... estoy rescatando de sus garras a la pobre de kagome… ¿entiendes?... –dijo Inuyasha saltando hacia un lado cuando la flecha salio del arco en su dirección.

Kikyuo, volvió a cargar una flecha y esta se estaba purificando mientras ella gritaba a todo pulmón….

-traiiiiidoooorrrrr…. Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo… ella es a la que amas y por eso peleas por ella, sin importarte tu vida… y piensas dejarme sola… ¿verdad?... y ¿sabes?... te prefiero muerto por mi, que feliz con ella…. –y diciendo esto soltó la flecha.

La cual fue eliminada rápidamente, gracias a la intervención de Kagome… quien la había tomado para disolverla entre sus manos.

-que te pasa kikyuo… estas actuando como Naraku lo hacia… ¿acaso no te das cuanta?... el amor no se impone, se demuestra y se recibe… solo eso…-dijo Kagome acercándose a la chica mas pálida que de costumbre.

Al tenerla cerca, kikyuo comenzó a llorar y se dejo caer en el piso

-sinf, sinf..(Llorando)… esto es ridículo… yo nunca había pensado que una niñata como tu, me pudiera hacer sentir tan insegura como lo estoy en estos momentos… -dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de llorar.

-no tienes por que, solo confía en el amor que le tienes a Inuyasha y veras que el no cometerá la tontería que dice que va a hacer…. –dijo Kagome tendiéndole una mano a Kikyuo, para que esta se levantara de el suelo en el que se encontraba.

Kikyuo una vez puesta en pie se acerco a Inuyasha y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso en los labios… el cual había sido para ella el de despedida.

Pero cuando Inuyasha sintió sus labios desistió de la idea de pelear por Kagome… el sabia bien que Kagome pertenecía a otro y que el pertenecía a Kikyuo… así que dijo en voz alta tomando de los hombros a kikyuo.

-Sesshomaro… cuida bien de Kagome… creo que ya no tendre que protejerla estando tu a su lado… -y sin importar que los demás los vieran, beso nuevamente a su amada Kikyuo.

-que ridículo… dijo Sesshomaro con un deje de fastidio, pues sabia que aun estaba Kouga, quien reclamaría a su hembra.

Voltio y saco su espada para retar a el lobo que se encontraba ante su presencia.

Pero no tardo ni un segundo… cuando Ayame se le tiro en sima… rasguñándolo y mordiéndolo como toda una… fiera.

-pero que te pasa a ti… hembra del demonio… -dijo Sesshomaro con molestia.

Y alzo su espada contra de ella a la vez que con su otro brazo la había lanzado fuera de el… lastimándola de gravedad.

-te enseñare lo que es atacar…- dijo Sesshomaro molesto.

La chica se levantó con un poco de dificultad y lo miro sin miedo.

-no te atrevas ha hacerle daño a mi señor… el quiere a esa yukai y yo daría la vida por verlo feliz… y si es a ella a quien el quiere, te quitare de en medio… -dijo la pelirroja… dirigiéndose nuevamente al ataque hacia la imagen borrosa de Sesshomaro.

Pero esta vez fue Kouga, quien se atravesó para detener la carrera de la muchacha… y tomarla en brazos ya que estaba herida…

-Ayame, pero que pretendes con esta acción… ¿acaso no vez contra quien te estas metiendo?... dijo Kouga de lo mas preocupado.

-si lo se… pero es que no oíste… que este combate era a muerte y el es mas fuerte que tu… así que… pensé que yo… lo atacaría primero para cansarlo, para que tu pudieras vencerlo fácilmente después… pero falle… -dijo la chica entre sollozos, pues por un instante percibió la mirada tierna de Kouga sobre ella.

-tontita… esta visto que no podré tener nunca a Kagome… y la verdad ya no iba a aceptar el reto. De algo que puedo estar orgulloso, es que no soy tonto… y se cuando estoy de desventaja y la verdad es mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo…- dijo Kouga con una sonrisa en su rostro… que desarmo a la chica que tenia en sus brazos.

-te amo Kouga… y si no te molesta, quisiera ser la madre de tu descendencia… -dijo la chica con una voz angelical.

-creo que no tendría ningún inconveniente en hacer una manada con alguien que no le importa arriesgar su vida por mi… -dijo Kouga con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Llamo a los chicos que siempre lo acompañaban y les dijo que era mejor retirarse… Se voltio hacia donde Kagome lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y con un simple movimiento de cabeza se despidió para siempre de su sueño inalcanzable.

Sesshomaro bajo su espada y voltio a ver que miroku, quien se acercaba hacia Kagome junto con Sango y hablaban con ella.

-Kagome… creo que nosotros nos separaremos también… ya que he recuperado a mi hermano y sin necesidad de la perla… en verdad no se que ha pasado… es un milagro…-dijo Sango quien aun no creía en la felicidad de volver a tener a su hermano cerca.

-no hermanita ... no es un milagro… lo que paso fue que, cuando estaba desfalleciendo, Sesshomaro me revivió con una espada que el carga... y fue así como volví sin necesidad de nada… -dijo Kohaku muy contento.

-¡bien!… balla, creo que entonces todos están ya complementados y contentos… -dijo Kagome con un dejo de tristeza

Al notar esto sus amigos quisieron invitarla a ir con ellos… pero en el fondo vieron a un yukai que los miraba fijamente.

-no estarás sola Kagome… eso te lo aseguramos… -dijo Miroku quien tomaba la mano de Sango y la besaba y con la mirada le señalaba hacia donde el peli-platino estaba.

Sango cargo a Shipoo y le dio un tremendo beso, después lo soltó e hizo lo mismo con su amiga Kagome… tomo de la mano a miroku y a su hermano con la otra y se despidió de la mejor amiga que había tenido.

-kagome espero que esto no sea un adiós… creo que sabrás llegar a la aldea de los exterminadores y ten por seguro que te recibiremos como siempre… con alegría y amor. Nos vemos amiga…-dijo Sango y Miroku juntos marchándose en el lomo de Kirara.

-bien Shippo tu y yo nos hemos quedado solos… -dijo Kagome con resignación.

-y que vas ha ser con la perla Kagome… dijo Shippo con curiosidad.

-pues no se… yo era la guardiana de la perla… pero creo que ahora todos tienen lo que quieren y se les ve muy felices… así que por un tiempo la cuidare y…-no termino de decir la frase cuando un yukai muy atractivo la interrumpió.

-mejor ve pidiendo el deseo de una buena vez… ya que seguramente tus poderes de sacerdotisa desaparecerán con el tiempo… -dijo Sesshomaro con una amable sonrisa… que hizo que Shippo se sorprendiera.

Bien entonces pediré que el amor, la armonía y felicidad que ahora todos sienten perdure para siempre y que mi madre que esta en la otra época sea tan feliz como lo soy en estos momentos…. Dijo Kagome alzando la perla hasta la altura de su cara.

Y entonces un resplandor inundo por unos momentos el espacio en donde ella se encontraba… y la perla que se encontraba en esos momentos en sus manos desapareció esparciendo alrededor de lo que había sido la perla un aura de colores que daba vueltas alrededor de Kagome… así durante unos segundos y después desapareciendo finalmente.

-¿Que paso?… dijo ella sin recordar nada.

-Kagome… ¿que te pasa?… pregunto Sesshomaro con preocupación.

El aspecto de Kagome seguía igual… una yukai hermosa y joven de aspecto saludable… pero en el interior de ella se había convertido en una mujer nueva… había olvidado la esencia de sacerdotisa que hasta ahora la ligaba con Kikyuo.

Ella ahora era realmente Kagome sin influencias del pasado ni nada.

-Sesshomaro… Shipoo… ¿en donde me encuentro?…me siento rara, mas viva dijo Kagome dando un salto hasta la copa de un árbol cercano y regresando otra vez hasta donde ellos se encontraban, en fracción de segundos.

-¿sabes?… me siento diferente y la verdad te veo diferente, estas como mas atractivo…grrrr… quisiera tenerte en un prado apartado y solos los dos, tu y yo para…mmmmmmmmmm… -dijo Kagome resbalándose ante el cuerpo sensacional de Sesshomaro, que en esos momentos comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente complementado con las palabras de Kagome.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia él, estrujándola sin hacerle daño.

-pero primero tendremos que llevar a los chicos al castillo… no crees…- pregunto Kagome, haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia un lado de Sesshomaro… él cual volteo de inmediato y observo que tanto Kaede como Yaken los miraban atónitos.

-bien dijo Sesshomaro con su espectacular cabello sedoso, se acerco a todos los que aun restaban.

Rin, Yaken … monten a la sacerdotisa mmmm-se quedo pensativo tratando de recordar el nombre de la anciana

-kaede… dijo Kagome que se había acercado sin que nadie la sintiera… una prueba mas de que era idéntica a Sesshomaro.

-si eso... kaede, monten a Kaede y llévenla hacia su aldea… junto con Shippo… y esperen nuestro regreso… -dijo el peli- plateado con la mirada puesta en el cuerpo de Kagome, quien se alisaba el cabello largo y dócil como el de él.

-pero amo bonito… y usted en que se regresara…- dijo un celoso yucai verde… (Yaken)

-insolente… crees que no podré regresar sin la ayuda de ustedes…- dijo con enfado Sesshomaro.

-no es eso… pero ahora me imagino que la hembra vendrá con usted y quien sabe que mañas tendrá…- dijo Yaken despreciativamente.

No acababa de decir eso cuando sintió un arañazo estilo zarpazo por todo su cuerpo, que lo dejo totalmente rasguñado.

-eso es para que aprendas a respetar a una Yukai hecha y derecha… ¿entendiste Yaquencito?... termino diciendo casi en un ronroneo la yukai, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la punta de su cabeza como a un minino.

Yaken puso los ojos en blanco, del susto y se fue para atrás… esto era el colmo, si su amo ya lo intimidaba… está hembra, acabo por hacer que odiara a los de su especie.

Yaken era un yukai débil… y no había conocido a alguien que fuera tan fuerte como su amo… peor ahora… había comprobado que la hembra que estaba ante sus ojos era tal para cual con su amo y eso le desagradaba , pues se imaginaba la vida que le esperaria.

Se paro de golpe y ayudo a subir a la anciana kaede al lomo de ha- hun (el dragon de dos cabezas), subió a Shippo y a Rin quien estaba encantada de tener a un amigo junto a ella.

Ya que Shippo y ella eran casi de la misma edad, y seguramente tendrían muchas cosas de que platicar.

Por ultimo se subió el también y con un asentimiento se despidió de su amo bonito y ni siquiera volvió a mirar a la hembra que estaba al lado de su amo.

Bien… ¿en que nos quedamos?… pregunto Sesshomaro con algo de excitación al saber que Kagome estaba a solas con él.

-mmmmmmmmm… pero… ¿que tu no tienes que luchar y ganar, para reclamarme como tu esposa?…-pregunto coquetamente la yukai.

-¿pero contra quien quieres que luche si ya no hay nadie quien te reclame como hembra?… he ganado por derecho…-dijo seguro de si mismo, acorralandola en un frondoso árbol.

-mmmm… yo no diría eso, ¿y… yo que?…-dijo con una mirada retadora.

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?... ¿quieres que luche contra ti para reclamarte como esposa?... dijo Sesshomaro no sabiendo como interpretar esas palabras.

-así es, yo luchare contra de ti y si gano… seré yo quien te reclame a ti, como mi pareja… -dijo con una sonrisa

-que no es lo mismo…-dijo el oji-ambarino

-no para nada…mira si gano yo llevare las riendas del matrimonio, se hará lo que yo diga y como yo quiera….

-Y si gano yo… dijo Sesshomaro con algo de perversión, ya que la idea no le disgustaba… ser sometido por una hembra fuerte… nadie se lo había propuesto y mucho menos demostrado… eso era nuevo para el.

-entonces me tendré que resignar... ha ser la esclava de tus deseos y estar siempre cumpliendo todos tus caprichos… ¿bien que te parece?... dijo ella con las cejas subiendo y bajando de forma sensual

Muy bien…. Entonces empezaremos… -dijo el yukai y se le fue encima a la hembra, la cual ya estaba preparada para esa embestida.

Dando un salto hasta la copa de un árbol… se agazapó mientras esperaba la reacción de su amado.

Sesshomaro se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la chica y antes de llegar pego otro salto, apoyándose en una de las ramas del árbol, haciendo que este se moviera de un lado a otro salvajemente…

Al sentir el movimiento estrepitoso, Kagome salto hacia la punta de otro árbol, pero Sesshomaro, fue más rápido y le dio alcance no dejándola llegar hasta la punta de este otro árbol…

Pero la chica al sentir los brazos que la sujetaban se defendió como gato montes y le clavo sus garras al chico que en esos momentos la soltaba ya que si no lo hacia ambos caerían estrellándose dolorosamente.

Para ninguno hubiera sido mortal, pero la diversión apenas comenzaba…

Kagome corría libremente entre los árboles y una que otra vez cruzaba de un solo salto los ríos que se encontraba en su camino… llegando por fin ante un verdadero oasis al que le agrado como preámbulo nupcial.

Se adelanto hasta lo que era la cascada y se metió para ser cubierta por las aguas que caían… Sesshomaro que la seguía de cerca… de un momento a otro ya no percibió el dulce aroma que ella emanaba… entonces se preocupo y llego hasta la orilla del lago…

Se preguntaba donde diablos se encontraba su amada….

De repente un hilo de luz verde fue directamente hasta su cuerpo y lo envolvió Inutilizándolo….

La chica que había lanzado ese látigo verde de la punta de su mano… salio entonces de su escondite…

Y se acerco hasta donde el estaba…

Te atrape, jijiji y ahora veras lo que es una verdadera hembra…

El yucai podía en ese momento reventar el hilo verde que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se debilitaba y con tan solo abrir sus brazos librarse de ese amarre.

Pero la verdad era que el ya deseaba sentir a la chica cerca de él, y así dejar que ella se sintiera dueña de él, y no obligada por él.

Así que puso cara de confusión y se rindió.

Ella se puso de rodillas ante el cuerpo de Sesshomaro que se encontraba tirado en el piso… y con sutileza fue en cuatro patas (rodillas y manos)… subiendo por el sin tocarlo hasta estar a la altura de su cara.

Ella arriba de el como si fuera un animal reconociendo a su presa.

Lo olía sin acercarse y se grababa en su memoria esos olores familiares..

Sonrió al ver la cara de desesperación del chico… pues este ya quería tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya…

Pero Kagome se tomaba su tiempo y poco a poco fue desprendiendo al yikai de su ropa dejando a medida que ella bajaba hasta la punta de los pies, completamente desnudo.

Para kagome el dorso y todo lo demás relacionado con Sesshomaro era perfecto en especial su virilidad.

Ella comenzó con la otra parte de su reconocimiento… el sabor…. Fue detectando que según el lugar es el sabor…

Y así siguió descifrando cada uno de los lugares del cuerpo de Sesshomaro.

Cuando volvió hasta donde estaba la cara de el vio su colores y en ese instante también comprendió que aparte del olor y sabor existía otro reconocimiento que era el color…. el cuerpo de el se tornaba de diferentes colores…

Su cara completamente roja junto con sus orejas… y que la parte de sus brazos eran mas obscuras que el resto de la piel ya que en esos lugares no daba el sol…

Bien era hora de probar como sabia esa boca que la incitaba a seguir… pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo el dio tremenda vuelta para dejarla atrapada contra su cuerpo…

Bien e dejado que te diviertas un rato, pero a hora me toca a mi…

-pero…. Yo gane… dijo Kagome quien no se dejaba tan fácilmente como Sesshomaro se había imaginado….

Ella lo mordía y lo arañaba hasta dejarle verdaderas sendas en su espalda…

Pero él, no la soltaba… por el contrario, esa clase de amor salvaje le fascinaba…

Era algo completamente nuevo y quería llegar hasta el clímax junto con ella en esa actitud..

Pero lo que no contaba era que ella aun no estaba desnuda y que siendo así era una gran desventaja para el pues ella no estaba tan excitada como lo estaba el….

Así que sin preámbulo rasgo las prendas de ella y comenzó a morder su piel para hacerla calmar…. (Ustedes saben como lo hace el león con la leona)…

-déjame Sesshomaro… esto no era así… yo gane y quedamos en algo… yo soy tu dueña y no al revés… será como yo diga… no como tu digas….-alegaba kagome… que en verdad estaba enfadada.

Ella había descubierto que el no había luchado hasta el fin y ahora el quería hacerlo a su modo y eso no iba a funcionar.

Ella lo aventó contadas sus fuerzas y se le fue en sima para propiciarle una serie de golpes arañazos y mordidas que el supo como aguantar y esquivar… pero ella no se fue limpia…

También recibió parte de mordidas y golpes para que lograra calmarse… así estuvieron durante un buen rato hasta que se cansaron y entonces ella cedió… se dejo caer al lado de el y el la abrazo de una forma dulce y amable….

¿Quieres descansar o quieres que me declare vencedor…-dijo Sesshomaro con voz ronca que enloqueció los instintos de ella…

-eso no es justo… yo gane, y tu me engañaste… yo declararía un empate…- dijo la chica con un puchero en su rostro.

-Bien si eso quieres esta bien… pero primero yo daré el primer paso en nuestra relación y después tu esto será por turnos… te parece… -dijo Sesshomaro ya bastante excitado

Mmmmmmmmm… me parece perfecto y bueno ¿Qué estas esperando?

Sesshomaro al escuchar esto no espero mas y se volcó sobre ella… y la comenzó a besar y morder tal y como lo había hecho ella anterior mente… fue despacio y tiernamente para que su primera vez fuera inolvidable…

El al igual que ella iba grabando en su mente toda la estructura de su cuerpo, su silueta y su bella piel… también sus olores y expresiones, pues a diferencia de él, ella si que exclamaba todo aquello que sentía… y cuando el llego al punto en donde los dos necesitaban sentirse dentro mutuamente… ella tuvo la iniciativa que a el le faltaba.

Dio un giro de 180° y lo dejo de espalda en el piso… ella se monto y con mucho cuidado se acomodo arriba de su parte y fue así, como la linda Kagome dejo de ser una inexperta en el amor… para convertirse en una hembra Yukai que se entregaba y disfrutaba de todas las exigencias de su amado Sesshomaro.

Con esto los dos Yukais se habían marcado… y como un vínculo irrompible serian respetados por otros Yukais.

Tiempo después:

Kagome se encontraba en el palacio corriendo detrás de dos pequeños cachorritos yukais… uno con el pelo plateado y los ojos chocolate, llamado Inutashio… y otra pequeña con el cabello gris pardo y los ojos ambarinos, con la sonrisa parecida a la de su madre y el porte de su padre, llamada Isayoi (creo que así se escribe).

-ya pequeños estoy hasta de este juego… si no se dejan bañar, les juro que no verán a su tía Rin… y se los cumplo… ¿entendieron?

Los pequeños dejaron de correr al instante y dejaron que tanto Kagome, como Shippo los tomaran para poder bañarlos.

Shippo se había convertido en todo un Yukai apuesto y muy fuerte guerrero… pues con las enseñanzas de Sesshomaro este había desarrollado todo su potencial.

Se había enamorado por un tiempo de Rin... pero después acepto que el cariño que le tenia era de hermandad… ahora esperaba la visita de su novia que era sobrina de Kouga y cinco años mas chica que el.

Rin por su parte era una atractiva jovencita y estudiaba mucho lo que era las ciencias y la historia… se había dejado convencer por Kagome de que las mujeres, siempre tenían que estar preparadas para todo.

Kohaku era su novio y venia con regularidad a verla y de paso traía noticias de Sango y su cuñado Miroku… los cuales habían tenido 5 hijos todos muy sanos.

Sesshomaro, por su parte ya no le guardaba ningún rencor a Inuyasha… por el contrario lo visitaban muy frecuente.

Kikyuo había asistido a los partos de Kagome como su médico de cabecera… ya que Kaede, había muerto por vejes… y así fue como ella e Inuyasha se convirtieran en los tíos mas queridos de los bebes aparte de su tía Rin.

Kagome después de bañarlos y dejarlos con Rin, fue a tomar un merecido baño de manantial, el cual se encontraba dentro de la propiedad… y fue ahí, donde Sesshomaro ya la esperaba… pues con tanto ajetreo dentro de la casa ya les era difícil estar juntos en intimidad.

Sesshomaro después de frotarle con amor la espalda le susurro algo en el oído a su querida hembra.

-¿e arrepientes de haberte quedado con migo?...-lo dijo tan quedito que por un momento ella no supo si lo dijo o fue su imaginación.

-¡he!... dijiste algo?... –respondió, la aún atractiva Yukai

-nada… es solo un pensamiento…- contesto algo abatido el varonil Yukai

-bien, bien… por que si por un instante creo oír que tu dudas de mis decisiones… no sabes como te pondría… -respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-el al escuchar esas palabras, la rodeo con sus brazos y después de un rato le hizo el amor con tal pasión… que resultaron otros dos pequeños cachorritos de ahí.

FIN.

JIJIJI… si no les gusto el final, me lo pueden decir… y lo cambiamos, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil terminar una historia, ya que empiezas con muchas ideas y después de un tiempo todas te abandonan.

¡A! y lo del lemon… pues creo que con el tiempo me iré desinhibiendo… pero por ahora lo dejaremos así ¿vale?.. (Vieran como se me dificulta ese tema…)

Pero bueno vuelvo a decirles gracias a todos por sus opiniones y por sus críticas… y muchas gracias por terminar conmigo esta historia, los invito a la nueva que estoy escribiendo… camaleón y espero que no se me dificulte tanto como esta.

Bien feliz año para todos y cuídense de las enfermedades bey.


End file.
